Gimli's Sisters
by Hanane EL Mokkadem
Summary: On their way to Helmsdeep Gimli tells Aragorn, Legolas, and Eowyn about his sisters. And how he expects them to show up soon.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

.

**Chapter One**

.

.

March, 2, 3019, Third Age

They were on their way to Helm's Deep. Gimli personally thought Théoden King was a fool for running instead of fighting, but Aragorn had asked him to stay silent - well, as silent as a dwarf could be, of course. He still voiced his displeasure, but he did not use his axe, and for Gimli, son of Gloin, that was a great feat.

Gimli turned his head back toward Legolas. "I have to say, Master Elf, I would've liked more dwarves fighting in this battle. There's nothing better than fighting with kin by your side. I'd welcome my sisters especially. They're warriors unlike any you have ever seen. Swifter then any elf, stronger than any dwarf, and more courageous than anyone I've ever laid eyes upon. Aye, my sisters are without a doubt the greatest warriors the world has ever known," he boasted, rather proudly.

Eowyn, who was riding next to him, turned towards him immediately. "You would allow your sisters to fight, Master Dwarf?" she asked, surprise coloring her tone of voice.

Gimli laughed uproariously. "Allow my sisters?" he questioned incredulously. "Baah," he spat swatting his hand as if to chase away a particularly bothersome fly. "My sisters do as they please, and I'd welcome their presence for they'd surely turn the tide to our favor."

Aragorn looked incredulous. Legolas, catching Aragorn's eye, looked at him with an amused smirk. "Why Gimli," Legolas said. "This is the first time I have ever heard of you having sisters. Why have you not spoken of them before?"

Gimli shrugged casually. "I am full of surprises, Master Elf."

"I have never seen a female dwarf before. I didn't think they existed," Eowyn said hesitantly.

"That, my Lady, is because you don't see many dwarf women. In fact, we are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for dwarf men."

Eowyn turned to glance at Aragorn. "It's the beard," he mock-whispered. Eowyn laughed and turned back to Gimli.

"...And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women, and that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground."

Eowyn laughed cheerfully bringing a fond smile to Théoden's face. While Legolas and Aragorn chuckled softly at the dwarf's antics.

"Do you have any brothers, or only sisters?" Eowyn asked curiously. She liked talking to Gimli, he was interesting and she would love to hear more about his life, especially about his sisters. She could tell Gimli was a good-hearted dwarf that tended to hide his heart from the rest of the world. He made Eowyn laugh, and he, unlike so many others, did not believe it was wrong for a woman to fight in a war. He obviously had no qualms about his sisters fighting, and Eowyn couldn't help but envy them. What would it be like, she wondered, to have a brother who would not only let you fight in a battle, but would welcome you greatly? Eowyn knew that was the kind of brother she would like to have.

"Nay," Gimli answered, shaking his head. "Just two sisters, but I assure you my lady, those two are trouble enough."

Aragorn smiled. "I would like to meet them someday, Master Gimli. These warriors you speak of so highly."

"Yes," Legolas said mischievously."The way you speak of them, they sound as if they are ten feet tall."

"Ha! You laugh now, Master Elf. You will meet them soon enough and they will make you eat your words, I promise you."

Eowyn smiled at the love and pride she could hear in the dwarf's voice when talking about his sisters. "Are they truly such great warriors, Master Gimli?" she asked softly.

"Oh yes, my Lady, the greatest. You wouldn't know it by looking at them, but they are aware of that fact, and use it to their advantage. Why, people underestimating them has gotten them out of trouble many times before," his cheerful face turned into a scowl, "Especially with our father," he grumbled, making Eowyn giggle.

"They love hunting orcs; they call it soothing for the nerves," he added grinning widely.

Eowyn choked. "Soothing for the nerves?" she asked incredulously.

Aragorn and Legolas gave him a perplexed look. "They are obviously just as mad as you are," Legolas told Gimli, jokingly.

Gimli smiled proudly. "I daresay that they are, Master Elf," his face held a faraway look. "Watching them fight is the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced. Seeing two innocent-looking girls face a legion of orcs, and then watch as they kill them all, without breaking a sweat, is pure art. The way they move, the way they kill..." he shook his head as to clear it from a memory. "It's a thing of beauty. It's a good thing they can take care of themselves too. Otherwise, I would've been forced to follow them around Middle Earth, filling my days with protecting them from lust-filled men."

This time, Aragorn was the one who choked. "Lust-filled men, Gimli?" he asked skeptically, trying, but failing to imagine two dwarven females being chased around by amorous men..

"Yes Aragorn, lust-filled men. While they are the greatest warriors the world has ever seen, they are also the epitome of beauty."

He frowned thoughtfully. "Even if they don't have beards," he added with a grumble, stroking his beard.

Legolas turned to look at Aragorn, and silently repeated the word 'beards', with a confused frown on his face. Aragorn shrugged, and turned back to Gimli.

"...I could name them in the same sentence as the Lady Galadriel herself," Gimli continued, "And I would not feel shame."

He frowned. "Of course, that has brought them their fair share of trouble. According to my youngest sister Faith, men can't seem to grasp the concept of the word 'no', but she enjoys teaching it to them by using her fists. That's why it's a good thing they are so strong, otherwise I would have to have kept them behind lock and key in order to protect them, and knowing them they would've turned my life into a living nightmare."

Legolas could not believe his ears, for the Lady Galadriel was the most beautiful elf he had ever seen, and he did not think there was anyone more fair...especially not a dwarven female. Even if they didn't have beards. He wondered what these sisters of Gimli looked like, and how strong they really were. If they were anything like Gimli, they would be strong warriors indeed, but the best the world had ever known - he highly doubted it.

Aragorn cleared his throat. "Do they look anything like you, Master Gimli?" he asked hesitantly, not sure if the Dwarf would take offense.

Gimli turned to look at Aragorn and snorted. "No! I did say they were beautiful, did I not? Do not trouble yourself Aragorn, Legolas. You'll meet them soon enough, and you will see the truth of my words," he grumbled, looking quite smug.

"You have said that twice now. How can you be so sure we will meet them soon?" Legolas asked curiously.

"They will turn up sooner or later. When they return home and father tells them where I am and what I'm doing, they'll track me down, I am certain of that. They're probably on their way as we speak. I just hope they will arrive before there's any fighting to be done. For if they miss any chance to kill orcs, they will be in a foul mood for days," he smiled fondly.

"But on the other hand, I find myself wishing they won't arrive until after the battle."

"Why is that?" Eowyn asked with a frown. She thought Gimli was different then everyone else, but now here he was wishing his sisters would arrive after the battle. Was he worried for their safety?

Gimli laughed. "If my sisters arrive before the battle, they will kill all the orcs before I have the chance to do some damage, and sisters or not, they'll not be allowed to steel my prey."

Legolas gaped at Gimli in disbelief and Eowyn smiled, "We could use all the help we can find Master Gimli, so I for one would gladly bid them welcome."

Aragorn nodded thoughtfully. "They sound intriguing, these sisters of yours."

Gimli grinned. "Intriguing?" he asked carefully as if tasting the word. "That they are Aragorn, that they are."

He turned in his saddle, spooking his horse. The horse ran wild and threw Gimli off. Eowyn followed him laughing.

"I'm alright! I'm alright!" Gimli yelled. "Nobody panic...It was deliberate!"

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other and burst out in laughter. Aragorn watched Gimli fondly. He wondered about the sisters Gimli spoke of so lovingly but he also knew that if they were anything like their brother, he would like them instantly.

With a smile, he followed his friends, but he couldn't help but wonder if this was the last time they would all laugh like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

.

**Chapter Two**

.

February, 5 ,2019, Third Age.

There was complete darkness. Not even the moon to light their way through the forest, but they could still see everything. 'Sometimes it really pays to have slayer eyesight. It makes it so much easier to sneak up on people,' Buffy thought with amusement.

She eyed the movements of her sister slayer carefully and kept her eyes and ears open for anything else. It wouldn't be very funny if they were too busy sneaking up on people to notice someone else sneaking up on them. On the off-chance that it happened, they'd handle it. They were slayers after all; improvising was their way of life. But something told her that if she let someone sneak up on her, Faith would never let her live it down. Hell, she'd never let herself live it down; it would simply be too embarrassing.

Buffy saw Faith move and froze. She cocked her head bemusedly when Faith held up four fingers. 'Huh. Four people on watch. They're being more careful than I thought they'd be.'

No fire, four people on watch...it spoke of caution and although the people they were sneaking up on were indeed very cautious people, Buffy couldn't help but think something must have happened along the way. Something to keep them on their guard, even when they were so close to home.

Faith gave Buffy the signal, and she carefully crept closer to one of the guards. She wasn't worried; he would be easy to take down. Compared to the vampires and demons she and Faith were used to fighting, sneaking up on this guard was no big deal.

She used all her stealth - which was clearly overkill - and inched closer to the guard, grinning widely when he didn't even see her sneak up on him. Buffy moved closer and closer, and could practically feel Faith doing the same with the other guard. When Buffy was close enough that she could reach out and slit his throat, she did what they came here to do.

"Hi," she said cheerfully. The guard jumped up in the air with a strangled scream that woke up the entire camp.

Buffy could see everyone grabbing for their weapons. Well, they were until they saw Faith grinning victoriously and Buffy studying her nails with a seemingly bored expression.

"Buffy? Faith? What is the meaning of this? Do you enjoy waking an old dwarf from peaceful slumber?" Gloin son of Groin, bellowed.

"Sorry, Father," Buffy and Faith said simultaneously.

"It was just so hard to resist," Buffy added, wearing a wide, innocent smile.

When Gloin saw their innocent-looking faces, his frown turned into an amused grin. "Ah, my girls, always up to mischief," he said fondly. "Come here an greet your father."

Buffy hugged her father tightly, almost cracking his ribs in the process. "I've missed you, Old Man," she whispered, before stepping back to make room for Faith.

Faith gave him a quick hug and kissed his forehead. "Hiya, Pops," she smirked. "Long time no see."

Gloin sighed in exasperation. "Why do you persist on calling me that ridiculous name?"

Faith's lips curled into an amused smirk. "Honestly? Because you hate it," she chuckled softly.

Buffy loved seeing Faith smile. She'd never seen her do much of it back in their own dimension. It might have had something to do with the fact that she had turned into a raging psychopath for a while, and then after that had come that whole redemption shtick. But somehow, Buffy doubted that those situations had anything to do with the reason Faith didn't smile much.

Buffy remembered Faith didn't really laugh before she went evil either. Well, she did laugh, but it was never genuine. It was always as if she was afraid someone would kick her in the head if she got too happy. Buffy's eyes flashed angrily; knowing Faith's history, somebody probably had.

Buffy watched her sister radiate with happiness and grinned happily, letting go of her anger. That life was gone now and no one could hurt Faith, not anymore. They were alright now. They were happy and they had a family. More importantly, they had each other. Buffy was glad that they did, because she knew for a fact that she couldn't have survived getting shipped to this medieval hick dimension without Faith by her side.

When they had first gotten here, Buffy had thought she was going to lose it. Apart from the dwarves, the idiots in this dimension had obviously never heard of basic human rights, let alone women's lib. They'd been lucky to find the company they now kept, because as Faith so aptly put it; 'Dwarves don't care if you're a chick or a dude. As long as you can swing a mean axe, all is right in the world.'

Buffy watched Faith fuss over their father and relaxed completely; everything was fine. Faith wasn't the person she used to be. Her life was different now - she didn't carry the weight of previous mistakes, and Buffy didn't carry the weight of the world. In this life, Faith was free. They both were.

Buffy's eyes roamed the campsite. There were a lot of angry dwarves scowling at her and her sister. Waking a dwarf from their beauty sleep was not a very wise course of action. But seeing them like this, she couldn't help but wonder what they were really mad about. Was it the fact that they had intentionally disturbed their sleep, or was it because they woke up thinking they had a chance to kill enemies, only to find that it was just her and Faith?

Buffy thought it might have been the latter, 'cause dwarves did like their sleep, but not as much as they liked killing orcs, which was something Faith and Buffy had in common with them. "What happened, Dad? What's with the guards, lack of fire, and weapons under your pillow?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Bite your tongue lass! Dwarves do not sleep with pillows, we have no use for them!" he snarled with disgust. "We are not weak, comfort needing elves!"

Faith started snickering. "Of course not, Pops. No sweat, B didn't mean anything by it. It's just a figure of speech," her expression turned sly. "Our lips are sealed, we won't mention anything about the pillow we know you have hidden in the back of your closet."

He froze. "How do you know about- I mean to say; what pillow? I have no clue what you're babbling about, Lass." he watched her carefully. "Girl, you would do well to mind your head when fighting those foul orcs. It's obvious to see you've been kicked too many times, it has clearly scrambled your brain."

He grinned happily. "Yes, that must be it. You've been kicked in the head so many times, you're starting to see pillows where there are none. Best not to speak of it again, wouldn't want the other dwarves to think you're feeble-minded, right, Lass?"

Buffy laughed while Faith just watched him with an incredulous look on her face. "Jeez Pops, it's just a freakin' pillow, calm down."

Gloin shushed her and looked around frantically, searching for dwarves listening in on their conversation. When he found none, he turned back to Faith. "Hush, Lass. Not so loud!"

"Yeah, okay, wouldn't wanna be overheard by anyone. They might try to steal your pillow," Faith replied, wearing a smirk on her face.

"Enough about pillows already, people. I'm more interested in knowing what happened. Were you attacked by orcs?" Buffy demanded curiously. "Oh no, did we miss it?" she pouted, then looked around the camp as if she just realized something. "Hey, where's Gimli?" she asked, worriedly.

Faith, who was watching her father with an absentminded smile on her face froze. "Gimli?" she croaked. "What happened to Gimli? Where is he?"

Gloin sighed. He knew this wasn't something he could keep from them. He wouldn't do it even if he could - it was not in his nature to deceive his girls. He knew that this was what they did - they helped people fight evil, and it made him proud. Every time he heard of someone being rescued by two strangers wearing cloaks, he would feel a surge of pride run through him. They saved people and they did it without expecting thanks, gold, or even recognition.

He was proud to be their father. His was a race of proud warriors and his girls were the greatest warriors he had ever seen. He knew they would fight, he expected it, but he didn't have to like it. He was still a father, and the thought of his girls anywhere near Sauron and his damned ring was giving him a headache.

"Sit down girls, I have some grave news."

Faith paled and Buffy froze. "Where is Gimli?" Faith repeated slowly. Gloin could see he was going to have to start explaining soon because Faith was starting to get angry.

"Your brother is fine, Lass, at least last time I saw him he was. We parted a few months ag-"

"Why?" Faith interrupted rigidly, clenching her jaw in anger. Buffy stepped closer to her sister and put her hand on Faith's arm in a soothing gesture.

"We heard rumors that the one ring had resurfaced and was on its way to Rivendell," Gloin explained with a furrowed brow. "We decided it would be a wise course of action to visit Lord Elrond and see if the rumors were indeed the truth. When we arrived at Rivendell we were invited to a council where we were told the one ring had indeed been found and was currently in Rivendell."

"Wait, you mean that mind-control ring you're always telling us about?"

Gloin rolled his eyes exasperatedly at Buffy. Boiling down the entire history of Sauron and the One Ring to 'that mind-control ring you're always telling us about,'; it was so like her.

Buffy took a sharp intake of breath. "I'm not going to like this story, am I?" she asked, pinching the bridge of her nose in a clear sign of stress.

Gloin sighed knowing they were definitely not going to like the rest of his story. "The council's decision was to take the ring to Mordor and throw it into the fires of Mount Doom," he continued hesitantly. "The council chose to send a small fellowship of nine people to accomplish this task. Gimli was one of them."

Faith froze. "Gimli is going to Mordor? Does he have a fucking death-wish or something? What the hell is wrong with him?"

Buffy took a deep breath, clenching her fists in anger. "How long has it been?"

Gloin sighed tiredly. "two months."

"TWO MONTHS?" Buffy yelled, pacing back and forth in agitation. "He could be dead by now, or maimed, or tortured into insanity. How could you just let him go on a suicide mission?"

Gloin frowned. "You know very well that my children never listen to anything I say," he said pointedly. "You and your sister are proof of that," he scowled. Gloin watched the distress on his daughters' faces and sighed tiredly. "I didn't want my only son to go, but this ring has to be destroyed. There is no one else I would trust with such an important task save you two."

Buffy stopped pacing and turned to her father. "I'm sorry, Dad. I know this isn't your fault."

Gloin nodded in acceptance and patted her shoulder affectionately. "I understand, Lass. I do."

They both turned to look a Faith who had been uncharacteristically quiet. "Wat's on your mind, Girl?" Gloin inquired gruffly.

"I'm thinkin' - I'm thinkin' Gimli won't have to worry about orcs killin' him by the time I catch up to his hairy ass."

"You wanna go and follow the idiot," Buffy stated mater-of-factly.

Faith grinned widely. "Hell yeah! Might even get the chance to slay some orcs if we're lucky."

Buffy gave her a faint smile. "Sure, why not. I've been dying to have some fun of the slayage variety. I'm bursting with frustration of the sexual kind."

Gloin eyed her with confusion evident on his face. "What's that lass?"

Buffy startled and looked at her dad. "Nothing!" She choked before turning pink.

Faith chuckled mirthfully. "What she means to say is; she's bursting and needs to get some!"

"FAITH!" Buffy exclaimed in outrage, face still tinged with embarrassment.

Gloin was still looking at his girls with confusion. Sometimes, he didn't understand a word coming out of their mouths. It was like they were speaking their own language.

Faith grinned evilly. "Don't worry, Dad, it's all good. The girl just needs to get stuffed, that's all."

Buffy choked on her own saliva, whilst Gloin's face brightened in understanding.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Now I understand..."

Faith's smile disappeared. "You do?" she asked uncertainly. 'Ah-oh' she thought anxiously. 'B is gonna kill me!'

"Yes, she needs to get stuffed. I could use a good stuffing myself," he grinned joyfully rubbing his belly. Faith's mouth dropped open and Buffy started coughing furiously. "Come on, Lass," he said smiling at Buffy. "We can both get stuffed."

He pointed at one of the dwarfs sitting by the fire, "You! Go, bring us something to eat! My girls need a good stuffing."

He turned to Buffy and critically looked her over. He turned back to the dwarf that was slowly getting up. "And bring plenty of food, because she looks like she hasn't been stuffed in years."

Buffy turned beet red when she heard Faith mutter. "You got that right."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord Of The Rings or Buffy The Vampire Slayer

* * *

**A/N:** _So people are asking for more, and as long as you guys ask, I'll keep writing._

_Have you guys thought about which pairing you want me to write about._

_I think I already know which way to go, but any suggestions would be helpful._

_Gideon, thanks for correcting my many mistakes, feel free to do so with this chapter if you feel like it, that goes for everyone._

_Please review, 'cause I love reading those, and every time I receive one, I start getting new ideas._  
_So, when it says three months earlier, I mean three months before chapter one._  
_And I changed the story to incomplete._

_Hanane_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Two months earlier..._

Faith groaned, she needed like a freaking shower, like right about now. What she also needed; was to stop saying the word _like _every other word.

Hanging out with Buffy was clearly messing with her head. It was bad enough she had actually adapted Scooby speech into her vocabulary, _that_ she didn't have a choice about.  
If she wanted to talk to, and in turn understand Buffy, she had to add -y- and -age- at the end of every other word, otherwise she couldn't understand one word out of that girls mouth.

But Faith had to draw the line at the word; 'like'.  
She was a Southie from Boston, she did not use the word 'like' when it was clearly not necessary.

It was obvious to Faith, _like _had to go. Now, if she could only use some of that famed Slayer discipline to stop her self from saying the damn word, things would be five by five.

She groaned again. She distracted herself from her shower wanting fantasy for a while, but no longer. Her body was killing her and it was all the fault of that stupid horse she was currently riding.

She cursed The Powers That Be with everything she had.  
Stupid interfering assholes. They couldn't send them to a world with showers; noooooooooooo, instead they send her and Buffy to freaking hick-ville, where the absence of showers was the least of their problems.

Buffy often joked that it was a good thing they were slayers and couldn't really get infections, otherwise they would have been dead years ago from the lack of hygiene in this stupid world.

She tried shifting her ass a bit, but the pain came back tenfolds. She needed a damn shower 'cause a bath sure as hell wasn't gonna cut it.  
She needed water pressure in places that were improper to mention in polite company.

Not that she could ever be found in polite company, hell no! Faith would rather die. The Dwarfs were good enough for her. Uncomplicated honest folk, they got a problem with you, you'll know it cause there be an axe flying at your head.

Faith liked that, unlike those stupid Elves, Dwarfs were fun. It was, the only thing she couldn't live without. The only good thing in this freaking world; Dwarfs, and Buffy.

Definitely Buffy. Faith couldn't even remember why she thought she hated Buffy all those years ago. This Buffy was not her enemy, or competition. This Buffy was her sister in every way that counted, and more.

Before they were sent to this world, she and Buffy had been close. Hell, she was even closer to Buffy then Dawn was at that point, closer then all the Scoobies. After what happened in Sunnydale, Buffy just couldn't find it in herself to forgive them.

Faith understood that of course, they abandoned Buffy in the middle of a war. Made her doubt herself, and then sent her our to be killed; Faith understood why B couldn't forgive them better then anyone.

Over the years Buffy and her friends fought bad guys together, she had more then once lost her way.  
When Buffy stopped believing in herself, she could always count on her friends to not lose faith in her. She could always count on them to trust her until the end. That was one of the reasons she was the longest living Slayer on record. When this time, they didn't. When even her own sister didn't; she lost all faith in herself.

A slayer without faith in herself, is a dead Slayer. It would only be a matter of time before she'd get herself killed.

Maybe everything would have been different if they at least had apologized, but they didn't. Not only did they not apologize, but they accused Faith, of trying to come between them, when Faith was one of the people that was always trying to get Buffy to forgive them. Not for their sakes, hell no! Fuck them!

But because Faith thought Buffy needed them somehow, needed them to stay alive.

When they held their little 'intervention' they even went so far as to accuse Faith of poisoning Buffy's mind against them, that's when Buffy lost it.

She told them in no uncertain terms; to get the hell out of her life and stay gone. She ended her friendship with them, permanently this time. Faith loved Buffy for doing that, for defending her the way she did. When Buffy started to pack up her stuff and wanted to leave England, she asked Faith to come with her, they hadn't been separated since.

When the Balance Demon came to take Buffy from this world, Faith told him she was going with her sister, and he could be the one to choose if she would do it the easy way, or the hard way.

He choose the easy way, smart Demon.

They ended up in Middle Earth looking like freakin' nine year old girls. Faith still didn't know if she should thank the demon, or kill his ass.

"My ass hurts," Buffy whined, bringing Faith out of her thoughts in a hurry.

"Yeah, I feel ya'! I don't think I'm ever gonna get the hang of this, B. Slayers just weren't meant to ride around all day on freaking horse. I would do well on a moped though, we should have asked Whistler if we could bring one."

Buffy snorted, "Yeah, that would have gone over well. Like asking him if we could bring a flat screen, after he told you it was a world without electricity wasn't bad enough."

"What?" Faith said trying to look innocent, "It was a legitimate question."

"Sure it was, just like the vibrator question."Buffy continued dryly.

"Hey now!" Faith laughed, "I'm not apologizing for that one, a girl has needs you know."

Buffy snorted, "Yeah but did you have to ask him his opinion about which vibrator to bring?" She rolled her eyes. "Oh hi Mister Demon man, could you help me with a 'small' problem I'm having? I don't know which vibrator to bring. Please give your honest opinion, are the men in that dimension large or rather small? Because if they all have very small dicks, I'm gonna need to bring the 'Big Gunn'." She said with a mocking tone of voice.

Faith started laughing, "Well what did you want me to do? I sure as hell wasn't gonna be sent to a prudish backwater hick dimension without making sure I had the right equipment to get myself off, and you know what, it was a good thing I asked. With the dudes here not bathing, I would have been lonely without Charles." She frowned, "Still, the damn Demon could have warned me I wasn't gonna be needing it for a long time 'cause he was turning me into a little kid."

Buffy cringed, "Yeah, that little weasel forgot to mention that part of the deal. And on another note, could you not have named your freaking vibrator after Charles Gunn? Because that shit just creeps me out Faith."

"What?" Faith asked with a smirk, "Its a compliment."

Buffy shuddered, "Yeah I'm gonna say it again; eeuuww!"

Faith just smiled sweetly, and tried rubbing her butt one last time before giving up with a groan. "How much longer, till we reach 'The Annoying Ones'?"

Buffy smiled while shaking her head softly, "Please stop calling the Elves that. You and Gimli with your hatred towards Elves, one of these days, you two are gonna start an international incident."

"Whatever."Faith grumbled, "I just wanna get this over with."

"Won't be long now sis, we'll reach the woods of Lorién soon enough."

Faith sighed, "Well they had better been polite to Gimli, otherwise you're gonna be seeing that international incident thing-y sooner rather then later. That's all I'm saying.

Buffy sighed. Faith and Gimli hated Elves. Gimli because of what happened to their dad when that stupid King of Mirkwood threw him in jail, and Faith just because she was Faith and hated everything that was 'right and proper'. Buffy had to admit, she didn't like the arrogance of Elves either.  
She and Faith had saved their asses often enough from Orcs or Wargs, but they always made sure not to let their faces show.

The Elves that they rescued always tried to track them though. As if it was their right to know their identities, which Buffy could so not get. I mean dude get over yourself, we just saved your ass, thank us, and move on. But noooooo, stupid Elves always wanted to know everything.

They sure were pretty though; There was no sense in denying that. But she didn't really like them, they were way too perfect.

After She and Faith left their fathers camp, they tracked Gimli down. His tracks showed that he was currently on his way to Lorién. They could also only find eight tracks. Somewhere in the mines of Moria they lost one of their companions. It was probably the old wizard dude 'cause he always walked with his staff, and there were no prints of his found outside the mines.

They could only hope their brother was alright.

After a couple of hours of Buffy complaining and Faith trying to forget about her ass hurting, they entered the woods of Lorién.

They left their horses with little regret. They were useful, if you needed to move long distances, but they could never be expected to sneak in somewhere with two horses in their wake. Well, they could try, but they wouldn't get very far. Those pointy eared bastards could hear everything.

In all honestly they were relieved to get rid of them. They had been living in this dimension for ten years now, but they didn't think they would ever get used to horses. The fact that the Dwarfs were not naturally inclined to ride a damn horse, wasn't helping them adjust to it either.

"Freaky..." Faith whispered after letting her senses roam the forest.  
They exchanged a look, easily switched to slayer mode and scoped the area like the experienced warriors they were.

They walked for what seemed like hours in a forest that was both beautiful and creepy at the same time.  
Buffy could feel the magic all around her. It was like hanging out with Willow on one of her off days. This place just reeked of magic, it was suffocating.

Buffy stopped moving and closed her eyes. She could feel them all over the place, Elves, coming their way.

She exchanged a look with Faith and saw her sister silently move back, climb a tree, and blend with her surroundings. It was like she was never even there.

Buffy felt Faith's excitement like it was her own. Finally some action. Killing Orcs was all well and good, but sometimes, it was fun to deal with a more intelligent opponent.

Buffy took a deep breath, and put her game face on. 'Looks like its time to meet some Elves'. She thought with a small smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N:** _Thanks for all your reviews, you guys are awesome._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer, or Lord Of The Rings.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Still three months earlier..._

Buffy walked through the forest as loudly as she could without being too obvious about it. It was a lot more difficult then she thought it would be. She was so used to being the silent predator all the time, she actually had to make an effort. She also had to stop herself from laughing outright a couple of times. She felt like Little Red Riding Hood, only it seemed to her like she was playing the part of the Big Bad Wolf too.

She felt them approach, but pretended she was oblivious to their presence.  
She could feel their eyes following her every move, it was making her skin crawl, and not in a good felt Faith move through the trees. They hadn't noticed, if she hadn't been so connected to Faith through their Slayer essence, she wouldn't have noticed either. But the fact remained that she did. She had always been attuned to Faith's presence, but ever since Willow preformed the, 'turn the potentials into Sayer's' spell using the Scythe, the bond between her and Faith, became closer.

Sometimes it was like they knew what the other was thinking. Buffy didn't really mind, it would have been different if she was suddenly feeling all the newly awakened Slayers' emotions, and they were feeling hers in return. That would have sucked; big time. But thankfully, that wasn't the case.

It wasn't an ideal situation at first, but they learned to control the feelings they sent through their bond, and now it was just another Slayer perk, useful in a fight, or dangerous situation, but controllable.

Buffy took a deep breath and pretended to stumble.  
All she needed to do was let them see her 'Oh poor me, I'm a damsel in distress' routine, and make sure they believed her. Buffy didn't mind playing the helpless girl, it was fun. Besides, Faith wasn't very good at this kind of thing. She had tried it before but ended up punching the guy she was suppose to trick into thinking she was a damsel in distress, just because he believed her. So yeah, as entertaining as that was, they weren't doing that again. Ever.

It didn't matter anyway, Buffy and Faith were both doing what they were best at. Buffy was good at playing an idiot, and Faith was a pro at disappearing in plain sight. She was like Buffy called it; more in touch with her inner tree.  
She was also way more stealthier then Buffy.  
In some ways, even more patient, which made no sense what so ever, 'cause she was the least patient person Buffy knew. Patience and temper-wise, she was worse then a Dwarf, but she could climb a tree with the best of them.

Buffy kept walking while wondering what they were planning to do.  
They weren't talking she was sure of that, because she would have heard them if they were. They were very cautious and there would have been no way in hell that she could have known they were coming without her Slayer continued walking, but she was starting to get irritated. What the hell were they waiting for, a written invitation? Just when she thought she was going to burst, and do something stupid like yell; 'Here, little Elf-y Elf' she felt them felt their weapons being pointed at her first, then he came. When she saw him, she almost had a small orgasm.

"Haba haba!" She muttered softly. She could clearly feel Faith's amusement flowing through their bond.

He approached her with his bow pointed at her, and before she could tell him he looked like a poncy Robin Hood, his little friends followed in his wake and surrounded her.  
She made sure she looked appropriately intimidated before trying to talk to him. He started by yelling at her in Sindarin, somewhere in his flood of words she understood the word 'stop' or possibly; 'don't move' which she thought was kinda stupid 'cause she wasn't even moving.

She wasn't ashamed to admit that she didn't speak their language. Her father's tutors had tried of course. Even though her father hated Elves, he still recognized the fact that it was a useful language to learn. But it didn't take, Buffy and languages, were unmix-y things in her opinion.

"Hi," Buffy said with a small voice. "You're Elves right?" When she saw the pretty boy's frown deepen, she couldn't help but smile.

"It's the ears." She stated matter-of-factly, "It's a dead give away, and the poncy hair is also a big clue." She frowned, and tried to keep the laugh of her face. This was fun.

"Do you not want people to know what you are? Because it is pretty obvious. Of course, if you wanted to hide the fact that you were Elves, you should have hidden your ears." He gave her a look that was a mix of disbelieve, and a mix of anger.

"You speak Westron." He stated with a hint of disgust.

"No, I'm pretty much speaking English." He frowned again, but didn't comment.

"State your name and reason for entering the woods of the Lady of Lorién."

Her smile appeared again, "I'm Buffy Anne Summers, and I'm looking for my brother."

The pretty Elf frowned, "Your brother did not enter these woods, for we would have found him the second he stepped foot into our realm."

Buffy grinned, "Oh, you mean like how you found me the 'second' I stepped into this realm?" she replied innocently.

He scowled, "Tell me, how does a mere mortal girl-child of men, enter the woods of The Lady of Lorién without being detected? Who are you really? Are you a spy of Sauron The Deceiver?"

Buffy frowned, "Sauron? That's that big eye dude right? Or is he the wizard that double crossed everyone? I can't remember."

He looked at her with disbelief etched on his features, and cocked his brow.

She sighed with frustration, "You know, they should really have thought about the name thing-y before they went all evil with the word domination scheme's. At least my bad guys had original names, like; William the Bloody. You can't really go wrong with that. As for being a spy; if I was one, do you really think I'd tell you? I mean, hellooo reality check someone?"

He watched her with a confused frown, "I do not understand the meaning of the words you use." He shook his head as if to clear it from confusion, and lowered his bow, "No matter, if you indeed are a spy, the Lady will know, and you will be dealt with."

He moved to grab her arm but halted when Buffy raised her arms and started to step back.

"Hey there pointy eared dude, what's with all the grabbing? I don't like to be grabbed until you've at least paid for dinner and a movie, then, we can talk, but now, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep those very pretty -but still manly- hands to yourself."

She smiled, "They really are very nice looking, I bet they're soft too-do you use moisturizer? And where do you go to get your nails done? Do you think you could get me in, cause I gotta say, livin' in the middle ages, has not been kind on my nails." She babbled without taking a breath.

* * *

Haldir didn't understand this girl-child. She was constantly smiling even though she had more then ten arrows pointed at her head. He absentmindedly touched his dagger, He saw her eyes follow the movements of his hand casually. He immediately stopped. He had no wish to frighten the girl-child, when he looked back and saw her face, he frowned, she did not look worried nor did she look frightened, the green eyes that regarded him calmly, worried him. He could feel there was more to this girl-child then he initially thought.  
She was not in the least intimidated by his bow, his dagger, or him for that matter. He could not understand it, and it made him wary. She was a girl-child alone, surrounded by strange Elves. She should be afraid of him, not trying to confuse him on purpose. And yes, he had noticed she was doing everything she could to catch him of guard. The trouble was, her ploy was working a little too well.

He didn't know why he felt so out of his element, could it be the strange words she was spewing off at a steady stream, or her strange appearance. The girl was wearing pants, very tight fitting pants. It took him all of his will power not to look.

"Girl-child, we will now take you to see our Lady, do not try to resist, we do not wish to harm you. The lady will know your intentions, if you have no ill will towards us, you need not fear."

He didn't want to startle her so he approached her slowly.

She watched him calmly, but matched every step he took towards her, by taking one step back.

"Girl-child, do not attempt to flee, we will find you where ever you run, we will not harm you if your intentions are true, you have my word."  
He didn't know why he gave her his word, it startled him, for he had not given his word to anyone in over a century.

He stopped moving, and so did she.

"Well, if you're really intend on doing the whole touch-y feel-y thing, could I at least get your name?" She asked with a smile, her smile turned into a frown when she added, "Oh, and stop calling me 'girl-child' it pisses me off."

Haldir was starting to feel frustrated. He didn't understand half of the things she said, and the words he did recognize, made no sense. He frowned when he realized that she was right...he did not introduce himself to her. His frustration increased, 'What was wrong with him?' He thought with mild disgust at his own actions.

He decided to correct his mistake immediately, "Of course, I am Haldir of Lorién...My Lady" He would try not to call her Girl-child, for she obviously saw it as an insult.

The girl smiled, "My name is Buffy, but you just go on with the whole calling me My Lady thing, It's making me feel all warm and tingly inside. Now before we go anywhere...how's about you tell me about my brother. I know he's been here, I followed his tracks, the question is; where is he now?"

Haldir watched her carefully, he thought her earlier statement about looking for her brother was just a lie, but watching her now, it was clear to see it wasn't, for she was clearly worried about his fate. Either that, or she was a very skilled liar, he was leaning towards the former rather then the latter.

"I have not seen your brother girl-ch-...My Lady, but if you will accompany me to Caras Galadhon to see our Lady, she will know, for the Lady Galadriél is very wise and sees all."

* * *

Buffy watched him carefully for any sign of deception but he looked as if he really didn't know what she was talking about, and it was starting to worry her. Did she and Faith miss something?  
Or did something happen to him 'here'? Would they have any reason to deny seeing Gimli? Buffy almost kicked herself over the head when she realized what the problem was. She was so used to living with the Dwarfs for the last ten years, she almost forgot Gimli wasn't actually her brother by blood, and she looked nothing like him.

When she asked the pointy eared brigade about her brother, they naturally assumed he was of a human like her.  
A Dwarf adopting two humans was unheard of, let alone two human females.  
People in this world didn't really see human women as anything but weak. That's why she didn't knock the Elf's teeth out when he started with that girl-child crap. Now she was going to have to figure out how to ask about the Fellowship without making them think she was some kind of spy sent by 'the big eye dude'.

Haldir watched the girl's concern grow, and felt the need to offer some comfort. "Perhaps, you tracked the wrong set of footsteps." He offered kindly.

Buffy hid a smile, 'Yes!' She thought, 'There is my freaking opening.' "But that's impossible! I tracked his footsteps here. That means he entered your realm."

"Perhaps you followed some other tracks."

Buffy made sure she looked disappointed for a couple of seconds before pretending to think of something that gave her hope. "No that can't be, because you said, no one enters the forest without your knowledge. If that is so, then who's tracks led me here? Did you have any other visitors beside me?"

Haldir froze. She was following the tracks of the Fellowship, the question was, did she do it deliberately, or was it an honest mistake? His instincts were screaming at him to grab for his weapon, he must have moved, because before he could even touch his bow, the little girl-child moved faster then even his Elven eyes could see, and had him in a choke hold.

'Damn!' Buffy thought, she was clearly not as subtle as she though she was. Buffy decided she really needed to work on that.

"Move one muscle, and I'll snap his neck just because I can!" She spat. The Elves continued pointing their weapons at her, and advanced, but halted when they saw their leader's signal to wait.

"So you _are_ a spy of Sauron. Why are you here?" Haldir demanded.

Buffy snorted, "I am no spy! I really am here because I was tracking my brother, what I didn't tell you, is the fact that my brother is a member of the Fellowship. Have you seen them? Are they still alive?"

"I will tell you nothing!" Haldir sneered.

Buffy grimaced, "Now, I don't particularly wanna hurt you, but if you don't tell me about my brother, I will. All I need to know is if he's still alive, that's all. You outnumber me, when you tell me what I want to know, you can use your numbers to attack me, I don't care. I just wanna know about my brother. Please?" She pleaded with her best innocent puppy dog look.

It didn't seem to have an effect on Elf boy 'cause it wasn't working. "Do your worst, I will not give you anything you seek." He calmly stated.

Buffy blew out all her breath in frustration, "Why is it, that of all the Elves I could have put in a choke hold, I find the 'do your worst' kind? Why can't I ever grab the cowardly one, who will tell me everything I want to know at the first sign of trouble?" She sighed,"Look, I'll let you go, If you'll just tell me what I want to know, I promise."

The pretty Elf snorted, which pretty much told her everything she needed to know. He didn't look like the type of Elf who snorted very often. His arrogant ass would probably think it's beneath him or some crap like that. The fact that he actually snorted, was a big sign that she wasn't getting what she wanted this time.

"Okay then, I think it's time for plan 'F'," Buffy said with a grin. She felt Faith move into place and sensed her anticipation for a good fight. Buffy was right there with her in the anticipation department, it had been a while. Buffy didn't wanna hurt the pretty Elves...well, not much anyway. But she knew that he was going to try and take her to his leader, and even though it sounded kinda fun to go visit an Elvish city, she didn't have the time. She and Faith had a brother to catch up to.

Buffy tightened her hold on the pretty Elf-boy for a second, before letting him go completely. He turned around and watched her carefully while slowly walking backwards towards his friends.

When he arrived he pulled out his bow, and pointed it at her head, "Who are you?"

"Didn't we just cover that?" Buffy asked with a perky smile. "Look, pointy eared fellow, I'm not of the 'evil' variety okay. I'm just a girl lookin' for her brother. So what do ya say, you just let me go, and we can forget about this tiny misunderstanding?"

Haldir watched her carefully, "You will come with us to meet our Lady, or die right here."

Buffy grinned, "Nice...but I think not."

She felt Faiths intentions to move and started to act when the strangest thing happened.

Faith fell out of the tree.

She actually fell out of the freaking tree, and landed right on top of 'pretty boy'.

It was hilarious, confusing and disturbing at the same time.

The Elves didn't know who to point their arrows at, so they just kept hovering between Buffy and Faith, waiting for one of them to make to wrong move.

They eventually gave up seeing Buffy as a threat and it had probably something to do with the fact that she was laughing too hard to actually do anything.  
Buffy was practically lying on the floor laughing her fucking ass off, and the main reason was the fact; that Haldir was yelling at Faith to get off of him, but she was to busy trying to cop a feel to pay any attention to his wishes.

It was fucking awesome, and Buffy couldn't help but regret the fact that she didn't have a camera.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi Guys,

_Sorry for the wait, I hope it was worth it. __Review and let me know what you think._  
_See any mistakes and shit like that, please let me know._  
_I'll fix it._

_I think I've got Buffy's part of the pairing situation covered, so I just need Faith to hook up with someone, maybe a hot Elf? __I've been reading a lot of Star Wars/Buffy X-over, and it's awesome._  
_After this story, I'm thinkin' about writing one of those._  
_Yes, yes...I admit it, I've been having myself a couple of Obi-Wan Kenobi fantasies. Sizzling, breathtaking fantasies._  
_Damn, I just can see you guys sending me reviews saying T.M.I._  
_Anyway, see ya..._

_xxx Hanane xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Still two months earlier..._

Faith knew, the second she fell from that tree, that B was never going to let her live it down. She knew, there would be stories told in her future, starting with the question; "Hey, Faith, remember when you fell out of that tree?"

She knew, Gimli, her father and everyone else would laugh their asses off when they found out about her little tree falling fiasco. And she also knew, with absolute certainty, that she was going to hate every fucking second of it. But somehow, right this second, she couldn't give a flying fuck.

She was lying on top of the hottest thing that came out of Middle Earth since the invention of the sword, and she would be damned if she, Faith, daughter of Gloin would let anything get in the way of her copping a feel.

In the back of her head, she could feel weapons being pointed at her, she could hear B, choking on her own laughter, and she could hear the hot Elf telling- no demanding, that she remove herself from his person, but she ignored all of it.

Instead, she relished the feel of a real man against her skin. The clean, but manly smell that flooded her senses.

She felt his muscles ripple as he tried to remove her, but she wasn't the Slayer for nothing, she wasn't going anywhere until she was ready and willing, and she wasn't even close. She was staying right there until she was ready to leave, and when she finally did decide to let go of pretty boy, she was going to hunt down the bitch that made her fall out of the stupid tree in the first place.

When Faith felt the hard muscles of pretty boy's stomach, she bit her lip to keep from moaning. Okay, Faith thought, maybe before I kill her, I'll thank her, but after that, that 'Gabrielle bitch' or whatever the hell her name was, is going down...hard.

That ought ta teach her to keep her voice out of other people's minds, especially when they were trying to climb a damn tree.

* * *

_five minutes earlier..._

* * *

Faith was having fun. B was down there screwing with the annoying ones, and knowing Buffy's "knack" for diplomacy, Faith knew for a fact that there was a smack-down in the air tonight.

Those annoying Elves wouldn't even know what hit 'm, it was going to be vicious, it was going to be beautiful, it was going to be slayeriffic. And all she had to do, was be invisible until B gave the 'Go' sign. Or wait for B to bitch slap that hot little Elf silly for calling her a 'girl-child, whichever one came first.

She was banking on the latter 'cause she could clearly feel B's tolerance level go down every time the fool uttered the term girl-child.

It was a damn shame too. That Elf boy was one hot fucker and Faith for one, wouldn't have minded giving him the ride of his life. She bet he would be a good ride too, all those repressed emotions, secret desires for all the other Elf chicks that he couldn't touch, he had to be bursting with sexual frustration.  
That was the downside of living in this hick dimension, people actually knew what the word virtue meant. But then again, Faith was never one to let an opportunity pass her by. All those hot little Elves that couldn't get any in this repressed society, were welcome to come knock at her door any time...as long as that was all it was.

Just sex. No messy emotions for her, she wasn't gonna be caught dead messing with that shit. One look at her sister told her everything she never wanted to learn about that subject, so hell no. No touch-y feel-y shit for her.

For Faith the old 'Get some and get gone' approach still applied.

Faith snapped to attention when she felt Buffy move.

"Move one muscle, and I'll snap his neck just because I can!" Buffy snapped in her usual charming way.

Faith grinned, good threat, not one of Buffy's most original ones, but it said everything that needed to be said.

She moved slowly, making sure the annoying ones didn't hear anything. She wasn't really sure, but with their ears being pointy and all, she figured they were there for more then just decoration. If they were anything like those damn Vulcan's Andrew was always on about, they would have excellent hearing. She wasn't about to become careless and screw this up. Hell no!

She could hear the hot Elf telling Buffy he wasn't tellin' her shit, and she did all she could to keep in an undignified snort.

Buffy would get it out of him, if she really wanted. She wouldn't torture him, but that didn't mean she wasn't gonna, 'torture' him. Buffy may have a problem with torture of the physical kind, but Faith knew from personal experience, that she would rather have that kind of torture, then have Buffy talking to her in her not so cute Californian girl style. That was torture in itself.

Faith eyed Buffy's movements carefully, and waited for her sign. She silently positioned herself in a tree above the Elves. Buffy was still holding on to their leader, but Faith anticipated Buffy's next move. She knew B was gonna let 'm go, and that he would position himself somewhere under the tree she was now hiding in. So that automatically made it the best spot for Faith. She was planning on going for the leader first, and then deal with the minion Elves later. She wasn't gonna hurt 'em too bad, just knock 'em unconscious a bit.

"Okay then, I think it's time for plan 'F'," Faith heard Buffy say. She could feel her sister's excitement flowing through their bond, and Faith knew Buffy was planning on having fun.

Faith's excitement grew, finally, action, she couldn't wait.

She saw Buffy let the Elf dude go, and saw him walking right into her trap. It took her everything she had not to let out an evil muhahahaha laugh. She shuddered. First thinkin' about Vulcan's, and now an evil laugh, she had clearly been hanging out with Andrew way to much, 'cause here she was, ten years later, and she still had nerd-y type behaviour going on.

She moved into place above the Elf, and was ready to jump, tall blond and studly the second B gave her the green light.

When he told Buffy, she was gonna have to come with them, or die, Faith decided to take that as the sign to move. She wasn't all that worried, but it didn't mean she was gonna be reckless.  
People tellin' her sister they were gonna kill her if she didn't come with them, kinda rubbed Faith the wrong way

She was just about to lay the smack-down on Elf-boy's ass, when she heard a voice in her head.

'Daughter of Gloin. I am Galadriél, Lady of the Golden Woods. We mean you no harm.'

Faith startled and did the last thing she should have done in that situation, she let go.

* * *

Haldir of Lorién wished he had never gotten out of bed that day.

First, he was captured by a little mortal girl.

Then, a second girl, -or perhaps the correct word was woman, for he could clearly feel that she was in fact a woman- jumped out of a tree, only to land on top of him. His brothers were going to laugh for a century.

He closed his eyes for a second to wallow in his misfortune, but opened them two seconds later, when the woman that found it necessary to humiliate him by jumping on top of him, started letting her hands roam his body. The second his eyes opened, they met hers. She was beautiful. A doe eyed beauty covered in both light and shadows.

It took him a moment to react, for it had been so long that someone had touched him in this way. He couldn't help but think about how good it felt to be touched, and how he wanted to touch her in return.

He was pulled out of his thought by the girl-child. The girl who had so casually threatened to kill him a few moments ago, a girl that was clearly dangerous, and possibly a bit unstable, the girl that was currently laughing at him.

In fact, she was laughing so hard, she was doubled over clutching her stomach. This, did not make her seem any less unstable, it only cemented that particular thought in his mind.

He took a deep breath, and tried to get the doe eyed woman off of him. She wouldn't budge. She was surprisingly strong for someone so small, but then again, her companion, didn't seem to have any trouble restraining him either. He wondered if she was even human.

"Woman, remove yourself." He spat out with irritation. He was angry. He was going to be hearing about this for the rest of his life.

"Nuhaahh I'm good." The woman almost moaned.

The girl-child, started laughing harder, if that was even possible.

"Woman, remove yourself from my person. Now!"

"Aaaaaahhh do I have to?" She whined. "I'm just so comfy." She wiggled on top of him as to emphasize her words.

He could feel himself starting to blush.

"Holy shit B, look at him blush, isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen? And check out those ears, they're all pink and shit."

The girl-child, also known as 'B' stopped laughing and tried to compose herself. It did not do much good though, for she was still wearing the biggest grin he had ever seen.

* * *

Despite having a couple of confused Elves pointing arrows at her head, Buffy was having the time of her life.

Faith was acting like her old self again with the whole 'bitch in heat' persona. And the arrogant Elf didn't really seem to mind, although he was pretending to do otherwise of course.

Faith was actually straddling the big hunk of Elf, ad it was obvious to see, she was having the time of her life.

"So much for not liking Elves huh. Just needed to feel one up close and personal and you're all 'oh look how cute'. Tell me Faith, did you even fall out of that tree on purpose, or did you just grab the excuse to get your freak on with Mr Spock over here?"

She started laughing uncontrollably again when she saw Faith wearing a disgruntled look on her face.

"Oh my god, I don't believe this! You actually fell out of that tree? Dad is not going to believe it!"

"No he's not. That's 'cause you ain't tellin'!"Faith hissed. "Besides, it's not like it's my fault that chick just started talkin' in my head."

Buffy sobered quickly. "What chick?"

Haldir listened to them talk but stilled when she spoke of someone speaking in her mind. "What did she say?" He asked carefully.

"I don't know, somethin' about meanin' me no harm, which is bullshit, cause you dude's seem awfully trigger happy for people who mean us no harm.

Haldir looked at her with a blank face, "Well perhaps if you and your..."He looked at Buffy with a frown, which she returned by waving airily, " friend, would have been honest about your intentions, or even your numbers, "He said looking at Faith pointedly, "We wouldn't have felt the need to threaten you."

"Na-ha." Buffy said with a small pout, "It's not our fault you people cant tell a truth from a lie. I told you I was looking for my brother, I told you my brother is a member of the fellowship-and god could they have chosen a lamer name? I mean it sounds like a damn cult. Anyway, you started with the threatening, and if you look around at all your pointy eared friends, you'd see that the threatening is far from over." She said pointing at the Elves still holding their weapons.

"I've been nothing but friendly, and Faith here, has been more then friendly- and yeah about that, are you going to get off of him any time soon, or are you two gonna need some privacy?"

Faith shrugged, "Nah we're good, but if we do need some one on one time, you'll be the first to know."

Haldir eyed the woman carefully, "When do you intend to release me?"

Faith watched him knowingly. "Oh I don't know, when you really, 'really' want me to. I am not an idiot you know. You Elves are pretty strong, if you really wanted me off of you, you would have made a serious effort by now. Besides, I am sitting on top of you you know, I can pretty much feel you're enjoying yourself."

Haldir started blushing again and thanked Eru for the fact that the rest of his company didn't speak Westron.

"Release me woman. Now!"

Faith looked down at him with a small pout, "Fine. Rude, but fine."

She crawled off of the Elf slowly, making sure to touch his body with hers as much as she could. He glared at her, before getting up, and brushed the dried leaves of his clothes.

* * *

Haldir did not know what to do. Normally he would either kill them, or take them to his Lady, but now, he did not know. If the Lady did speak to the girl, she would not want him to harm them, but what was he to do then?

He closed his eyes and reached out to her. 'Bring them to me marchwarden. They are not to be harmed.'

Haldir sighed, this just made his job a lot more difficult, for he knew they were not going to accompany him without a fight.

"So, what's the what? Now that you and Faith are best buds, you gonna let us go or what?"

The Elf turned his eyes towards her instantly. "We cannot let you pass. The Lady of Lothlorién desires to speak with you, so you will accompany me to the city."

Buffy rolled her eyes, not this again.

Faith snorted, "Yeah 'cause that's really gonna happen. Our dad told us about your Queen you know. He told us she is a witch, now we got no problems with witches, 'cause god knows we've know a couple in our time, but that don't mean we're stupid enough to go see her. We don't really wanna be turned into frogs or some shit like that. We're just gonna go back. Just tell us about our brother, and we will go back the way we came."

The Elf shifted his stand, "My Lady, you entered the realm of the Lady of the Woods, you cannot go back. The Lady bids me to tell you, that you will not be harmed, she will inform you of news of your brother when you meet her."

Faith looked at Buffy. She wasn't sure what to do, she and B could attack the Elf's, kill them even, but she really didn't want to.

Buffy shrugged, "Yeah we can go. I don't think we're getting anything out of these guys, at least not without some serious maim-age. And, if they try anything, we kill 'em dead. No big."

Faith looked at Buffy with a big grin on her face, they were going to see the bitch that made her fall out of the tree, so that meant Faith would get to pay her back. They would get questions answered about Gimli, and she'd get to stay in the company of the hot Elf, life was good.

"Follow me, I shall take you to see the Lady of Lothlorién."

Buffy snickered, "I shall take you to the Lady of Lothlorien" She said mimicking him, "You really dig sayin' that huh. You should try getting a life."

Faith stared at Buffy before bursting out in laughfter. Yep, life was good.

* * *

Tell me what you think?  
Again, I'm gonna ask, 'cause you guys have been great. See any mistakes let me know, I'll fix 'em.  
Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!  
I know Faith curses a lot, but that's how I see her, so in my eyes it makes sense.  
I'm working on a new Lord of the Rings story, but I'm not publishing yet.  
It's Buffy centric.  
Its going to be part of a series.  
This is a small preview taken from the second chapter of the story, tell me what you think.

* * *

Eomer didn't know what to think. What in Eru's name was going on? The villagers defeated fifty Orcs? It was unlikely. The only way he was going to find out what took place was to ask the villagers.

"Stay cautious, we do not know what occurred here. Remember, I am not your King, until I think it's safe to say otherwise. We ride!" He said to his men before riding out.

When he arrived at the towns square, he was greeted by a crowd of people. Celebrating people. When they saw the men, they cried in delight.

Erkenbrand and Eomer dismounted their horses and strode forwards. They were greeted by one of the village elders, "Thank you My Lord for coming!" He said to Erkenbrand, "Thank you, for we surely would have needed your aid if it wasn't for-"

He was interrupted by a loud bang, "Ugh! I hate Orc blood!" A voice cried, "Takes forever to get out of your clothes! Dammit look at my shirt, it's all ruined!"

Eomer turned to the voice quickly, and saw a small girl, no, woman, for she was wearing men's clothing that showed the fact that she was a woman very well. She was covered in Orc blood

"Ahh there she is My Lord! She is our savior, for we would all surely be dead if it wasn't for her!" The village elder cried.

Eomer looked at the man in disbelief, "This girl, saved you, from fifty Orcs?"

"Well, it was more like sixty three actually, but who's counting. Yo old man, you got somewhere I can take a bath or something like that? 'Cause I kinda stink like a son of a bitch! Oh," She cried in horror, "Look at my hair!"

Eomer looked on in disbelief. This slip of a girl, defeated sixty three Orcs? He could not believe it.

"Are you certain?" He asked the man, "Perhaps you hit your head and you're merely confused."

The man shook his head, "No My Lord, I saw it, we all did! she was magnificent! She came out of nowhere jumped in the fray and started killing them! You have to believe me My Lord!"

The girl stepped forward and put her hand on the man's shoulder, "Hey take it easy, old man. You don't wanna have a heart attack, it would kinda defeat the whole purpose of me saving you."

The old man turned to her and looked at her as if he was looking at the face of one sent by the Valar themselves.

She smiled at him and let go of his shoulder, "So, how about that bath?"

"Yes of course My Lady, I shall take care of it at once!"

"How about you let someone younger, and not prone to heart failure take care of it? Maybe sit down for a while?"

He looked at her with incomprehension for a moment before nodding reluctantly, "Yes My Lady, whatever you wish." He gestured one of the women surrounding them to take care of it in his stead.

The woman smiled at the old man approvingly, before going back to looking at her clothing with distaste. "Has anyone seen my stuff? Cause I'm gonna need some clean clothes. Stupid Orcs, with their stupid ! I should have Willow bring them back from the dead, just to kill 'm all over again." She muttered softly.

Eomer watched her with fascination. He couldn't see it. How did this girl destroy all those Orcs? She looked so small.

* * *

So? Good? Bad?

I'm not posting until I finish writing Gimli's Sisters.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer, or Lord Of The Rings.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Still two months earlier..._

The road to Caras Galadhon was long and hard, and the hardship had nothing to do with the actual trip, and everything to do with Haldir of Lothlorién, the annoying Elf that just wouldn't shut up.

The last time Buffy wanted to kill someone so badly but couldn't, was back in High school. But no matter what Principal Snyder ever did to make her life miserable, he had nothing on 'Hallie', as Buffy so 'affectionately' started calling Haldir of Lothlorién.

She sighed, and wished once again she and Faith never agreed to come with them to meet their 'Lady'.

Instead, she should have said; no way Jose! And fought her way out. The only reason she didn't was because she didn't want to accidentally kill someone, she was regretting her decision with every step she took.

Buffy took a deep breath and tried to recall one of those stupid meditation techniques Giles once taught her, to try to block her mind from hearing the annoyingly hot Elf talk. It wasn't working, nothing was, she was literally going insane with boredom. She didn't know what to do first to try and alleviate her boredom, kill Faith for silently laughing at her, or take Elf boy and hang him in one of those trees by his hair. The same freaking trees he couldn't seem to shut up about.

It was a tough choice to make, but either way, she was going to get some peace out of it.

They had been walking for three hours and normally that wouldn't be a problem, if it wasn't for Mr pointy eared tree hugger, and his idiotic conversations about bloody trees.

Who the hell would want to hear about trees? Buffy would be the first to admit that they could be pretty useful for a vampire slayer, seeing as how her primary weapon came from a tree, but that didn't mean she wanted to hear about 'em...for hours...in detail. And the worse part was, Faith was actually encouraging the stupid tree nerd. Buffy couldn't believe it, she didn't want to, 'cause quite frankly, it was creeping her out. She decided to check out what the hell was going on, 'cause that girl out there, that was talking to the freakin' Elf, listening to him while he talked about trees in such a way that it made you wonder about things your mind should never, ever go, was not Faith.

Buffy focused on the bond between them, and breathed a sigh of relief, before irritation reared it's head. That bitch was doing it on purpose. Buffy couldn't believe it. Faith was torturing her by deliberately encouraging that idiot to talk about his stupid trees. "Hey! What's with the torture? That's not very nice."

Faith couldn't control herself and started laughing, "You should see your face B, It's freakin' priceless."

Buffy frowned, which made Faith only laugh more. "Just stop it okay, 'cause if you don't, there's gonna be some killing, and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be starting with your ass."

"Is there a problem my Lady?" The tree Elf also known as 'the-annoying-pain-in-my-ass-that-just-wont go-away' asked Buffy politely.

Buffy wanted to tell him 'hell yeah there's a problem, the problem is you and your boring ode to the tree's you stupid Elf!' But somehow, she controlled herself. She blamed it all on Giles' influence. If he could have seen how well she restrained herself, he'd be so proud.

"No," Buffy sighed, "No problem."

Faith snickered. "No no problem at all, Buffy just wanted to hear more about your pretty tree's, isn't that right B?"

Buffy panicked, what was she going to do? She could run. The Elves would probably shoot her, but she could dodge, and if not, well, death was always the better option.

Haldir watched her closely, and couldn't help but smile faintly. She looked like an animal about to be caged. He was well aware of her growing irritation with his choice subject of conversation, but he felt he owed her something for laughing at him. It seemed his choice of torture was more then adequate, and was doing Its job very nicely.

"No I don't! I'm more interested in hearing about sex!" Buffy blurted out. Where the hell did that come from; she asked herself with not a small amount of surprise.

The sentiment was echoed by Faith a couple of seconds later. "What the hell? Little miss perfect askin' 'bout sex? Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

Buffy blushed, "Bite me!"

"What is this sex you speak of My Lady? I it something could assist you with?" Haldir asked politely interrupting their staring contest.

Buffy let her eyes wander over his features appreciatively before grinning wickedly, "I wouldn't kick you out of bed."

Faith laughed, "Wow! Who are you really, 'cause the Buffy I know wouldn't even think something like that...well, she would have, but she wouldn't have said anything."

Buffy couldn't help but grin, things were looking up. She surprised Faith -although it was completely unintentional- and managed to avoid another 'ode to the trees' from Hallie.

"Is this 'sex' you speak off, something that is done with a bed?"

Faith snorted, "More like in a bed." She looked at him carefully, "What's wrong with you? You don't know what sex is? You people don't have sex or something? Do you have an Elvish stork deliver your baby's?"

Haldir looked at her with confusion etched in his features. Buffy shook her head in mock disappointment, "Come on Hallie think! Sex...Bed...Baby's..."

Haldir frowned. "Please desist in calling me Hallie, that is not my name. And no, I do not understand what you speak of."

Buffy smiled sweetly, "But it's such an appropriate name, all girly and stuff. It really goes with your poncy hair."

Haldir scowled. He did not understand everything she said, but he did know he was being insulted.

Faith was still looking at Haldir as if he was a rare animal, "What's wrong with you dude? She's talkin' about sex, you know, bumping uglies, joined at the hip, the horizontal mambo." When he still looked confused, Buffy interrupted.

"Oh for crying out loud you stupid Elf! Sexual intercourse! Have you never been intimate with an Elf chick. You know, touch her, kiss her, have intercourse with her. It's a lot like you and Faith were doing earlier, only without the clothes."

Haldir's eyes widened comically before he started turning pink. "Ah look B, you made him blush."

She turned to look at Buffy, "And can I just ask; did you just actually compare gettin' busy with what I was doing with Hallie? Dude, you need to get some, 'cause you clearly forgot a big part of it." She scratched her head absentmindedly, "Or you did 'it' wrong, either way, you need a refresher course."

This time Buffy turned pink, "So Haldir, how about those trees?" She quickly walked up to the still blushing Elf and pulled him with her, while Faith's laughter followed them.

"You speak very freely of private matters. Do all your people speak this freely?"

Buffy glanced behind her at the still laughing Faith, "Some more then others." She muttered softly, but not softly enough for Haldir's Elf hearing.

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you with all the se-ehm talk. Normally I wouldn't have It's just that, if I heard one more thing about tree's I- Damn, here I am trying to apologize for offending you but I end up insulting you anyway. Look, I don't have any problems with trees I love 'em, really I do, love 'em! I am all for saving the rain forest and stuff," She stopped talking and looked at him with a small smile, "Well, I donate to Greenpeace anyway, but it was just a bit much you know. Too much tree speak makes Buffy a very cranky girl."

Haldir gave her a confused look, Buffy sighed, "Just pretend you understood everything I just said and we will be fine. I just apologized that's all."

Haldir cocked his brow, while he smiled faintly, "Does that mean you will cease to call me by that ridiculous name?"

Buffy smirked, "Dream on Hallie."

Buffy was still looking at Haldir with amusement when her slayer senses sent her a warning. She froze instantly and turned to Faith who was already scanning the area. I turned back to Haldir, "We got incoming Elf-boy. You sure no one can cross your borders without you noticing, 'cause it does seem kinda busy all of a sudden.

He had a confused look on his face, but his features turned to understanding when his Elf hearing picked up the sounds of something coming their way. The other pointy eared people heard it too, 'cause they were already gettin' in position.

Haldir turned to Buffy, "My Lady, please hide up there until we have dealt with this threat." He said calmly. Buffy snorted, "Yeah sure, you betcha."

"My Lady, please. The Lady of Lothlorién bids me to protect you from harm, do as I ask."

Faith walked up to Haldir and Buffy with a scowl on her face, "Yo B, these clowns want us to hide in a freakin' tree, can you believe that shit? I ain't climbing up no damn tree while I'm in the territory of that nutcase Lady of his. What if she starts talkin' in my head again? I ain't fallin' out of no damn tree twice in one day, no freakin' way!"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, I'm not okay with it either," She said not breaking eye contact with Haldir. She watched him for a couple of seconds before sighing loudly, "But, It's their neck of the woods, so we'll do what they ask." The 'for now', wasn't said, but still loudly heard by everyone.

Faith looked at Buffy in surprise, was just about to protest, but something she saw in Buffy's face stopped her. "Fine! But if I fall from another tree, some one's ass is grass, that's all I'm sayin'."

Buffy snorted, "Yeah it will probably be your ass on account of the whole tree falling thing-y. Come on, let's get out of their way."

Buffy and Faith quickly disappeared leaving behind a thoughtful looking Elf.

Faith walked towards the tree she chose to climb cursing all the way. What the hell was Buffy thinkin' agreeing to hide during a battle? They were suppose to be Slayers not freakin' damsels in distress. She climbed the tree effortlessly and held on tightly. She was not falling out of this one, she'd make sure of that.

Her attention was caught by someone running into their ambush site. Faith recognized the face of one of the Elves that Hallie sent out to scout, he came back with another Elf, one Faith hadn't seen before.

She quickly climbed out of the tree, and walked back towards Haldir when she saw Buffy doing the same. "What's going on?"

Haldir turned to Faith, and she could clearly see his concern. "One of our patrols stumbled across Orcs, they are outnumbered and request our aid. We will have to answer their call, and I'm afraid I have to take you two with us, for I cannot in good conscience leave you here alone."

Faith grinned, "Cool!"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, It's okay, we can go with you and help."

Haldir looked at her sceptically, "My Lady, we do not require you to fight, just to stay out of the way."

Faith felt Buffy's irritation, and she was right there with her.

"We will fight. You have no say in this." Buffy said sounding resolute.

Haldir's face showed nothing, "My Lady, you do not carry any weapons and I fear we have none to spare."

Faith snorted, "We don't need weapons. And who said we don't carry anything?"

Buffy sighed, "Look, we're wasting time. We will fight, and don't worry about us okay. We're good at it. We wouldn't offer to fight orcs if we weren't. We're not idiots you know."

Faith nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, what she said."

Haldir sighed, "Very well, but we cannot protect you."

Faith snorted, while Buffy grinned smugly, "It's not us you should be worried about."

Haldir nodded quickly, he could only hope they would get out of this alive, he hated to disappoint his Lady.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Hey guys_

_Nothing's really happening here, I know._

_Review and let me know what you think. The last chapter wasn't as well received as my other ones, wonder why that is._

_I want to thank all my reviewers, you are awesome, seriously, you are._

_And to the people who point out my many, many mistakes, thank you! You rock! My story looks better because of you, I write better because of you._

_So please, any mistakes you see, let me know and I'll fix 'm._

_I was also wondering if people wanted me to tell them who I'm pairing Buffy with?_

_Ask , and I'll tell, better yet, guess. I would like to know if you can guess the answer._

_Thanks again, and don't forget to review._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

**A/N: If you see any mistakes please let me know, and I'll fix 'em.**

**Thank you for all your support and reviews, you guys are awesome!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_Still two months earlier..._

They ran through the forest in a steady pace, making sure to run slowly, so that the two women accompanying him and his men, would be able to keep up with them.  
Haldir knew it would take longer to reach his fellow Elves at this pace, but it was unfortunately as fast as they could run with two mortal females in their charge.

He knew he couldn't leave them behind, for it would be a mistake to abandon them in the forest alone. The woods of Lothlorién was dangerous for anyone but the Elves inhabiting it. Therefore, if he were to leave them behind, there was no telling what would happen to them.

Yet, he really wished he could have left them in a safe place nonetheless. Not only would that have meant they could have come to aid his fellow Elves much sooner, but the women would not be forced to fight Orcs. He could not help but to feel concerned about their fate, and it was not only because his Lady bid him to keep them safe.

"Yo Hallie!" The dark haired one named Faith called. Haldir sighed, she was probably going to complain about the fast pace. He felt frustration burning inside him churning his stomach, they could not afford to run any slower.

He turned his face towards her, and waited for the inevitable."What is it with you slowpokes? Aren't you Elves suppose to be all fast and shit?" She asked with a slight frown marring her features.

Haldir blinked slowly, he could honestly say he did not understand one word of what was just said.

When Faith saw his confusion she sighed in frustration, "What she means to say is, can't we go any faster? You got people waiting right? So...let's get a move on." The blond one - who he still suspected to be slightly insane- said, interrupted his confusion.

They wanted to run...faster? Did that mean that they were able to?

"Are you capable of running faster My Lady?"

Faith snorted while picking up her pace in an alarming speed.

He was the only one of his company that spoke Westron, so he had stayed behind with them, running in the back, and made others take point. Haldir's eyes widened when he saw Faith outrun the Elves running before them quite easily. Granted, they were not running as fast as they were able, but nevertheless, for a mere girl child of men, to not only be able to keep up with them without experiencing any difficulties, but outrun them quite easily...was an astonishing accomplishment in itself.

"So, now that you've seen Faith show off, can I just say; you ain't seen nothing yet." He turned his face to the smirking blond running along side him.

"Can we like, 'really' start running now. 'Cause I can pretty much guarantee you that Faith and I are like, 'way' faster then you guys." She said smiling innocently.

Haldir nodded and picked up his pace. He ran to the front of their company and took point, the slightly insane blond running next to him like a shadow grinning broadly.

"Please, when you find you have trouble keeping up-" He started saying, but was interrupted by Faith.

"The dude's still not gettin' it B, maybe we should do more of a show thing-y instead of the tell."

Buffy shrugged, "I'm game."

The words hadn't even left her mouth before Faith started running in such a fast pace. Haldir had trouble believing his eyes were not deceiving him.

"Cheater!" Buffy yelled, "She's totally cheating!" She said turning to Haldir, with a heated frown on her face.

Haldir watched her with confusion that quickly turned into concern when he saw Faith disappear amongst the trees.

"Where is she going?"

Buffy scowled, "She's running towards the action leaving me here to play freakin' nurse maid to a bunch of geriatric Elves, can you believe that?"

"No actually, I cannot. How does she know where to run to? And how is it that you seemed to sense the threat of Orcs even before we did?" He asked ignoring half of her complaint and focused on the only thing she said he did understand. What in Eru's name were geriatric Elves anyway? He couldn't help but ask himself.

Buffy shrugged, "If I do tell you, will you stop it with the slow walking crap and start running with everything that you have?"

Haldir nodded uncertainly.

"Well, we can feel it. Me and Faith I mean." She sighed when she saw Haldir's confused frown, "We can sense the entire forest, it's crying out all around us, and we sense there's an unnatural disturbance, an abomination if you will, inside, causing it. Every fiber of our being is telling us to kill it, and purify the woods." She shrugged semi apologetic, "That's the best way I can think of to describe it for you. I'm sorry if you don't understand."

Haldir watched her in amazement, for he did understand the sensation she was describing. He understood very well even, for it was the same for him. He turned his eyes back to her in a thoughtful gaze. She could sense the Orcs? She could sense the forest? That was impossible, only the Elves sensed the forest in the way she spoke of. What was she, a Peredhil? It simply could not be.

"So, now that I've told you and stuff, can we...you know...move it along? I don't wanna arrive late, Faith's gonna kill everyone of 'em and leave none for me, she's kinda greedy that way."

Haldir nodded slowly before picking up his pace. He decided to run as fast as he was able, if she experienced trouble keeping up, she would tell him.

He turned back to his Elves to relay his orders before nodding at the girl besides him, in such a manner that told her to lead the way.

The girl grinned at him again. Haldir found he had to restrain himself from smiling back. Her grin was very infectious, it made her look warm and inviting, and the person receiving the grin couldn't help but feel the warmth radiating from her. It felt like being kissed by the sun, it confused Haldir greatly, for it was a far cry from the cold voice that threatened to snap his neck 'just because she could'.

He mentally warned himself not to be bedazzled by this young mortal girl, and to remember both aspects of her personality. For there was far more to her then one would suspect.

He was brought out of his internal musings by the girl child, "Let's go, before Faith takes care of it on her own."

She took off in a staggering pace, startling Haldir in the process. He had seen her sister run, but it was still surprising to see a mortal move this fast.

Where he was worried just a few moments before, about her not being able to keep up, Haldir quickly learned he was the one who would have trouble keeping up.

* * *

"Stupid Elves!" Faith muttered softly. "Thinking they're so hot 'cause they're all pretty and shit, I ought to drop kick his ass for thinking he has to take care of me and B."

Faith ran with all the speed she could muster towards the Orcs. She was anxious to reach the battle because she had some aggression to burn off.

She grimaced when she felt Buffy's irritation at being left behind, she imediatly promised herself that she would at least 'try' to keep a couple of Orcs alive for Buffy's sake. A cranky Buffy was a big no no, especially in a dimension that didn't have any chocolate.

Besides if she was going to have all the fun in the world while B was stuck with the annoying ones, Faith figured she could 'try' to make an effort. Keeping one or two Orcs alive shouldn't have to be a big problem, she could totally do that...maybe. Then Buffy would have no choice but to admit Faith was a decent sister, and not greedy at all when it came to killing things, even though she totally was.

Faith felt the wind flow through her hair as she ran through the trees, letting her inner Slayer guide her to the battle. The exhilarating pace brought out a feeling of contentment. In Faith's opinion, there was nothing like it. It was way better then horses, she hated horses. She understood why they needed them, but it was still something she wished she could have avoided at any cost.

She and Buffy could outrun a freakin' car, sitting on a horse felt like crawling to her. It was a pain in the ass, literally. But, it was like Buffy said; even though back in their own dimension, they could outrun a car, it didn't mean they went everywhere on foot. They used a car just like normal people, and since the horse was this world's retarded equivalent for the car, they would just need to suffer. It was all for the sake of keeping their secret identity secret, although Faith thought that was kinda stupid 'cause the people in this world wouldn't give a flying crap about Slayers. They had wizards, Elves, and this big eye of fire dude that was trying his hand at world domination, she was pretty sure a thing like the Slayer wouldn't raise any eyebrows.

Faith was brought out of her thoughts by the sounds of battle. She grinned ferociously, and picked up her speed. She reached the battle quickly, and stopped at the edge of the clearing.

It was not what she was expecting to find. She thought she would find Elves fighting Orcs, instead she found Elves being slaughtered by Orcs. Their bodies were lying everywhere, covering the ground with their blood. There were still a couple of Elves fighting, but they were obviously losing, and this battle would be lost of she didn't step in quickly. Her hand instinctively went to the Katana hanging on the belt on her waist, the Katana that was invisible for every eye unless she willed it to be seen. Slayers could see it of course, but unless Faith specifically wanted to, like in the case of Gimli, her dad and the other Dwarfs, the sword remained invisible, untouchable, and just basically non existent.

Willow magicked it that way, back when they were still on good terms.

She looked around trying to asses where she would be needed most and ran in without hesitation when she found her target. She felt herself come to life, this was what she was born to do, this was what she loved to do. Unlike Buffy, who only unleashed the Slayer on special occasions; Faith had no problem in letting her inner Slayer loose.

Her Katana slid out of its sheath in one quick jerk, making a chilling sound as the blade was freed. The first thing she did, was cut off the head of an Orc that was about to make shish kebab out of a very nice looking Elf.

"Hey there handsome, need some help?" She asked with a smirk plastered on her face. This was going to be fun.

The Elf in question looked up at her with a shocked expression on his features, "Come on Elf boy," She said helping him up, "Battle's not over yet, there are still Orcs to be killed, you with me?"

She didn't give him time to answer because she moved on to the next attacking Orc quickly, cutting off its arm in the process.

The Orcs seemed to notice her soon after that, because they started attacking her in numbers immediately.

Faith was glad, she worked better with multiple attackers then the whole one on one thing anyway. It was a habit she had picked up as a Slayer early on, and she never felt the inclination to change her preferences.

She ducked to avoid the sword targeting her head, and repaid the Orc by gutting him in one swing. She came back up swinging her Katana, leaving an arch of splattered Orc blood, and grinning like a manic, giving everyone who saw her a faint chill.

She kicked one of the Orcs attacking her, and decapitated the other with one swift blow of her sword. She ducked in time to avoid an arrow, and repaid the archer by throwing a sword she pried out of the dead hands of a fallen Orc at him with inhuman strength. She grinned, feeling satisfied with her aim, and went back into the Fray.

She killed Orcs left and right with the strength and speed that caused everyone make sure to see if they weren't dreaming in some way. The Elves, though still wary of her, decided not to attack her unless provoked. She was in fact helping them destroy the Orcs, but that did not mean they trusted her in any way. She was a stranger to a land that did not allow strangers to enter, the fact that she did without being hindered by anyone, the fact that she made it so deep into their territory already, made them suspicious of her and her motives.

Buffy knew Faith was having fun, she could feel it, and even if she couldn't, the faint sounds she could make out in the distance, told her Faith had gone into Slayer mode, and was enjoying it thoroughly.

She grinned happily and turned to look at Haldir who was running behind her. "Sounds like Faith is having the time of her life, wanna go join her?"

She didn't wait for his answer, she just turned and ran for the battle field.

Haldir watched her go with a thoughtful look. He saw her reach for her back, and startled when she suddenly pulled a sword out of thin air. What kind of magic was this? Swords appearing out of thin air? Maybe he hit his head a bit too hard when the Faith girl fell out of the tree, and landed right on top of him.

Or maybe, Haldir of Lothlorién thought tiredly, maybe, I am just getting too old for this.

After ditching Haldir and his fellow Elves, Buffy felt free. There was nothing like babysitting a couple of ancient Elves to cramp your style. She opened the bond between her and Faith and felt herself getting giddy with anticipation. Faith was in her Slayer mode already, killing the little demon spawn suckers with a smile on her lips and a song in her heart. This was going to be awesome.

Buffy ran into the fray yelling "Buffy to the rescue!" distracting Faith enough to be punched in the face. She turned her face back to the Orc and sent him a a murderous glare that had him pissing himself. "Ew!" She said while she scrunched up her nose in complaint, "You 'really' need to die," Were the last words the Orc heard before his head parted with his body in one swift blow of her sword.

She turned to see Buffy battling four Orcs at once and scowled, "More like Buffy, here to distract." She told her sister with irritation, "Where did you leave Elf boy anyway? I was sure I had at least five more minutes before you'd get here, you know, with Elf-Boy being so slow and shit."

Buffy grinned while cutting one of the Orcs in half. It brought back memories to Caleb the woman hating preacher guy, and just the mere thought of him brought her to a stage of uncontrolled rage. She took a deep breath channeling her rage into her fighting, killing the three remaining Orcs without breaking a sweat.

"Yeah, I ditched his ass, 'cause I figured you weren't gonna leave me any Orcs."

Faith made an indignant noise, "Hey I was so going to leave you one."

Buffy scowled at her, before running to her next opponent, "One? Oh, don't I feel special." She grumbled sarcastically.

"Whatever, let's just kill the hell-spawn and be done with it, I don't mind a good fight, but I'm kinda anxious to see what G is up to. You just know he's gonna be in a shitload of trouble, when we catch up to him, and I don't just mean the crap that we're gonna be giving him. That dude is one big ass trouble magnet."

Buffy grinned, "I know, he's worse then Dawn, and I didn't think that was even possible. But at least he doesn't get kidnapped all the time."

"No, he just gets drunk and finds himself being chased around naked by some freaky pygmy lookin' like creature, wanting to take him as its wife."

Buffy grinned when she thought about that particular day, it was funny in retrospect, but it wasn't so funny when they were running around trying to calm down a butt naked Dwarf because he didn't want to become some freaky little creature's wife. Gimli always got himself into trouble like that. And here he was again running around Middle Earth being chased by 'The Big Eye Dude' while trying to save the world.

Her brother needed to have some sense knocked into him. She was not kidding when she told Faith he reminded her of Dawn in that way, only he seemed to be able to get himself out of trouble well enough, without needing too much help from her or Faith.

He was their older brother, but it seemed to Buffy that she and Faith were the ones taking care of him instead of the other way around. Oh he would take care of them if it came down to it, he would kill everyone standing in his way to save his two little sisters. But since she and Faith did their own killing, he was hardly needed in that way.

She let go of her thoughts when she felt a sword connect with her arm, slicing it in the process. She needed to focus for the time being. She decided that after killing the ass-hat that marked her, it would be wise for her to keep her head in the game before she lost it. She would think about Gimli later and in the meantime just hope that he was okay.

Haldir scowled at the spot he saw the yellow haired menace disappear, he could not believe how fast she really was. He thought he and his men were doing a good job in keeping up with her. And that she was slightly faster then Elves, but nothing more. That was of course, until he saw her disappear as if by magic. Oh, and let us not forget, the magic sword she seemed to pull out of thin air. His scowl increased, as did his frustration.

He was going to have to question them thoroughly before he took them to his Lady. He did not like the situation he now found himself in. Haldir did not particularly enjoy not knowing things.

He could not believe he missed seeing they were armed, for he was sure they both carried weapons, the girl Faith had said so much, without being obvious about it. He could not believe he almost brought them to his Lord and Lady armed, without even knowing he was bringing a threat to his Queen.

His jaw tightened in anger as he turned to his men. "Make haste!" He said firmly, locking all his emotions under the blank face he usually wore.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and a part of him thought he had never ran this fast in all of his time. When they reached the fighting, he stopped dead in his tracks. There were so many of them. At the beginning of the battle, his men were easily outnumbered ten to one, now all he could see was the ground littered with dead Orcs. There were a couple of Elves lying there also, but most of the Elves were standing together shooting arrows at Orcs, picking them off one by one.

Haldir's eyes turned to the only two people that were still fighting the Orcs with swords, and swallowed loudly when he saw the daughters of men. They were magnificent. They ran through the Orcs effortlessly, making it look easy. They were bantering back and forth for Eru's sake, smiling, grinning, scowling, arguing. But still, they killed Orcs left and right. Haldir was stunned.

He now understood why she showed no fear. The mere slip of a mortal girl standing before him in all her defiance, seemingly not noticing the arrows pointed at her head. She never feared him, because she had nothing to fear. Especially not with her sister by her side.

Haldir watched how she danced between the Orcs with the grace of an Elf, killing them easily but never being touched by their swords herself. Her fighting was unlike he had ever seen, pure instinct and power. She could sense blows directed at her before they reached her, avoiding them every time.

His eyes found the other girl, the one who fell out of the tree. She too was a force to be reckoned with. If he would have to describe her, he would say she was a hurricane. She struck swiftly and brutally, leaving none alive in her wake. Her fighting was akin to the other girl, but at the same time, it was worlds apart.

She was all fire, passion. She, unlike her sister did get punched and kicked several times, but it was clear to see she could have avoided them had she wished it so. She seemed to revel in the contact fighting brought her. Every blow that hit her her, she shook of with a grin on her face, that grew larger with every blow she received. It was both frightening and fascinating to see. A force to be reckoned with indeed.

One girl, untouchable, moving like a dancer with the swift blow of her sword killing everything in sight. The other, raw power, passion, living for the kill, a force of nature. But both women, no matter the difference between them, meant one thing; certain death.

He felt a shiver down his spine. He could only hope it was not the death of his people, for he did not think the people of Middle Earth stood a chance if Sauron had fighters like these at his side.

He quickly cleared his mind and joined the battle.

"Ha!" Faith yelled as she decapitated an Orc, "Serves your ass right, for tryin' to stab me in the back!"

Buffy grinned while she kicked her opponent against his knee, forcing him to the ground. "What did you expect Faith, they 'are' evil minions after all, those guys never fight fair." She cut off the Orcs head and moved on to the next, kicking him in the face before cutting off his arm.

"Yeah, I know, but still...I always expect better you know." She decapitated another Orc. "Jeez, this whole sword fighting is getting boring. No one on one contact, nothing, I think I'm going to be whipping out my trusted old stake soon. I need myself a good workout."

Buffy laughed, "Nah stick to the sword, we gotta go see the Lady chick remember. We gotta get going, I wanna know where our big brother is headed."

Faith scowled, "Oh, yeah, thanks for reminding me, I got a couple of words to say to that chick." She elbowed an Orc that tried to attack from behind in the face, and swiftly jabbed her sword backwards into his stomach.

"Hey, look who decided to join our little party." Faith said looking at Haldir. She took a moment to admire the pretty Elf and whistled,

"The dude's got mad skills B, look at him go!" She wiggled her eyebrows playfully at Buffy, before kicking an attacking Orc in his stomach with so much force, he flew into a tree and didn't get back up again.

"I have got to get me some of that. I bet that boy's got amazing stamina."

Buffy grimaced, "Too much freaking information Faith. Like, way too much." She scrunched her nose, when she smelled the stench of her attacker, "You really gonna go for that?" She asked as she pulled her sword out of yet another dead body.

Faith shrugged, "I don't know, I could. I mean he's an Elf, so he's gonna live forever and shit. It's a pretty obvious he's not gonna fall in love with me and have the sudden urge to pick out curtains. It's a safe bet."

Buffy shot a fleeting glance at Faith, "Wow Faith, you're looking at it so much different then I am. The way I see it, he's a sure bet to get a girl's heart broken. It has all the right ingredients for a painful sob story in the making. Immortality, mortality, sex, and a fine looking hunk of Elf with pretty hair. Don't forget the pretty hair, it's way important."

Faith turned to Buffy with a frown, "You need to get over Angel."

"What? Who said anything about Angel?" Buffy asked with indignation while killing another Orc, "I didn't say anything."

"It's pretty obvious B, you know, with the mortality, immortality, sex, and pretty hair. It's like angel all over again."

Buffy scowled, "Shut up. It's not, it's a total coincidence, honest."

Faith grinned, "Sure sis, whatever you say." She said with disbelieve evident in her tone of voice.

"Oh shut up!" Buffy scowled before gutting another Orc that tried to run her through with his sword.

"These guys are too easy." She murmured, "You know Faith, they kinda remind me of those stupid Gulak Demons we fought back home. Remember those?"

Faith head butted the Orc restraining her with the back of her head, while simultaneously kicking the one attacking her from the front, "Hell yeah, I remember those dudes. They were a freakin' joke, shouldn't even be named Demons in my opinion. Killing them was fun though, in a 'lambs to the slaughter kinda way, only not, 'cause I highly doubt lambs get off on feeding from human intestines. Nasty little fuckers."

Buffy smiled absentmindedly at the memory. It still surprised her that thinking about her previous life didn't bother her at all. It was fun to reminisce about some things, and fantasize about hot baths, Star Bucks, and shoes. But that's all it was. She didn't feel any desire to go back home, not even for a visit. She loved her life here, and she loved her family. She loved not being the one people depended on to save the world. Granted, it did bother her that her brother was now the one in the thick of things, but it was still nice to live without all the pressure on her shoulders.

She knew Faith, even with all her grumbling, loved it here. She would never admit it, not even to herself, but it showed in everything about her. She seemed free, and Buffy found herself thanking Faith for coming with her to a place that sounded like exile when Buffy was first told she had to leave and come to this world.

When Whistler first came and gave her the score, Buffy was just glad to have it all be over. She knew that if she remained in their world, she would inevitably be pulled back into the eternal struggle that seemed to have a hold over her world. She could yell that she was retired all she wanted, it was inevitable. Every time a new Big Bad popped up, it was automatically call Buffy time. But Whistler told her that here, she wouldn't have to fight if she didn't want to, she could do whatever she wished. Now she fought because she wanted to, not because she was chosen.

When Whistler first told Buffy about the place she was going to have to call home, it didn't sound very inviting. In fact, it sounded more like a one way trip to the freakin' middle ages. Buffy knew it was going to be a hard life, without the comforts she was used to. She knew she was going to be all alone in a world that was unfamiliar to her, a world that held different morals and values. A world without premarital sex. Yeah, she had to admit she kinda freaked out after hearing that one.

If it wasn't for Faith, she doubted she would have survived in this dimension this long without losing her sanity. But the second Faith told Whistler she was going with her, Buffy knew everything was going to be fine.

Buffy felt relieved that she wasn't going to be all alone, she was even more relieved the person going with her was a Slayer, because then she wouldn't have to be the only one. The fact that the Slayer going with her was Faith, only added to her relief.  
Not that any of the others offered or anything like that, not even her friends, but it was okay, even though it did hurt initially, Buffy was okay now.

Although Buffy and Faith fought like cats and dogs back in their own dimension, here they hardly ever did. Buffy thought it might have something to do with the fact that they ended up looking like nine year old girls. She figured that the fact that they actually grew up as siblings, made all the difference this time around.  
It also helped that they were already on good terms when they left their own dimension, sure they fought, but they were Slayers after all, conflict was in their blood.

Now, they only seemed to want to fight others instead of each other. Which suited her just fine.

She quickly decapitated another Orc before turning to see if her sister was still okay.

She smiled when she saw Faith kick the crap out of one of her attackers, while complaining about the rip he made in her leather pants.

She let her eyes roam the battle field, and saw all the dead Orcs she left in her wake. It was a gruesome sight, but still kinda pretty in a way only a Slayer could admire. Buffy stilled when her eyes found Haldir.

He was watching Faith with an expression that on a human face would be the 'open mouth, gaping fish' routine, but on his Elven face it translated into slight astonishment.  
Buffy couldn't help but grin, poor Elf boy hadn't seen nothing yet, especially if Faith was going to pursue his hot little ass.

If she wasn't, Buffy would be tempted to do it, or more accurately, him, herself, but the whole immortal thing-y was slightly off putting.

Her examination of the very hot Elf came to an end when Faith yelled, "Look B, almost done," while pointing at the three remaining Orcs with her sword, in the same manner a child would call out to its mother yelling; 'look Ma, no hands.'

Buffy found it slightly endearing

She grinned when she felt Faith's delight flow through their bond as she quickly decimated her opponents.

Faith slowly walked over to Buffy with her Katana still held in her hand, "I hate fighting those ugly fuckers! I don't care how much fun it is, in the end messing up my baby is so not worth it!" She said while wrinkling her nose in disgust at the sight of the Orc blood marring her blade.

Buffy smiled, "Still it's fun though, and it does wonders to your anger management."

Faith grinned, "Yes it does, but it also makes me crave for some Ben&Jerry's."

Buffy winced, "Zip it! No talkin' about things we want but can't have, you're gonna make me cry." Buffy said jokingly.  
Their friendly banter was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Buffy and Faith both turned around to be faced with over two dozen Elves pointing their weapons at them.

"Okay," Buffy said, "Can't say that I saw that one coming."

Faith turned to her with irritation, "Can we kill their ungrateful asses?"

Haldir stepped forward, with a dangerous expression on his face, "Who are you?" He asked with a voice that promised bad things to come if they did not answer in the next five seconds.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hi guys_

_So, did you ever have something you worked on so hard in order to complete it in time, and then someone, let's say your eighteen month old son, comes along, and deletes the entire chapter, with one freaking click of the mouse._

_Now, one might ask; what the hell is your eighteen month old son doing playing around with your laptop, and that would be a valid question, but at the end of the line, the little bugger still deleted my work._

_I kept yelling FUCK! at the top of my longs for at least an hour, my husband, thought I was insane._

_So anyway..._

_Sorry for the long wait, Life got a hold of me, and wouldn't let go no matter how many times I told it to piss off._  
_I hope you like it, It's longer then my usual chapters, so I hope you'll at least give me points for that, but that doesn't mean you can't tell me that it's utter crap._  
_And to be honest, I kinda got the sneaky suspicion that it is._  
_Anyway, for all you people telling me to hurry it up all ready, I know you wanna meet up with the Fellowship, but I have no idea when that is going to be. First, we're going to go somewhere else, a place where Buffy meets the bane of her existence also know as prince not so charming._  
_Do you know who I mean?_  
_It is going to be so much fun._  
_So stay with me, okay?_  
_xxx Hanane_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

A/N:**Thank you for all your support and reviews, you guys are awesome!**

**So I want to send out a big thank you to my Beta Doublekross.  
All the improvements you see are credited to her. She opened my eyes to the many mistakes I make, and I hope she'll continue to do so in the future.  
She didn't beta the whole chapter, so all the mistakes you find are mine.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

.

.

.

_Present day..._

For the first time since the Fellowship set out from Rivendell to destroy the one ring, Gimli did not know what to do. Gandalf was off doing Durin-knows-what while Legolas and Gimli were awaiting certain death within the walls of Helms Deep. Sam and Frodo were off running around Middle Earth with an evil ring that was in all likelihood trying to corrupt them. Boromir and Aragorn were dead. and Merry and Pippin's fate remained a mystery because Gandalf thought it would be amusing to keep the rest of the Fellowship in the dark. Gimli kept his hope, even when the filthy Orc told him and Legolas that Aragorn took a tumble over the cliff. He refused to believe all was lost, not until he saw Aragorn's dead body with his own eyes. Legolas was grieving, and Gimli needed his friend to get his head back on his shoulders, because Orcs would be attacking Helms Deep very soon.

As he watched Legolas stare blankly into the distance, he worried. Gimli was not a Dwarf of many words, he wasn't one to easily offer comfort to someone grieving. What could he say to lessen the grief? He would likely say something that wasn't meant to be said, something wrong and inappropriate. He immediately dismissed the idea of trying to comfort the Elf. It would go terribly wrong and he would end up embarrassing himself, which was something that he did too often as it was.

He could try to yell at the Elf, perhaps shock him out of his grief, but he would probably get punched in the face, and that did not sound very attractive to him. Gimli sighed and once again found himself wishing he could just get the lad drunk. It would solve so many problems. Unfortunately he needed the Elf sober and willing to fight, not drunk out of his mind. His mind returned to his earlier thoughts. He could try to give the Elf an inspirational speech, speak about Aragorn and how he would not have wanted Legolas to give up. Gimli sighed with frustration, he was not very good at those either, he usually left that to Buffy. He felt a pang in his heart at the thought of his brave good-hearted sister. Now _she_ would have known what to say. He wished again that his sisters were with him, if only to get the annoying Elf to stand up and fight for his life. Buffy would probably be wise and comforting, talking about death as if it were not the end of the line. And Faith, would grab the Elf by his hair and tell him to grow a pair. Gimli suppressed a chuckle at the thought of his fiery sister grabbing the proud Elf by his hair. It would have been a funny thing to see, of that he was sure.

But as Gimli wished, with everything he had, for some guidance, he suddenly knew exactly what to say. He slowly walked over to Legolas and stood beside him. He pulled out his axe and twirled it expertly before setting it down on the ground to lean on. He instantly felt better. His axe had a calming effect on him. Just the mere touch of it could bring him peace.

"Are you alright, lad?" he asked gruffly. He cringed when he heard his own tone of voice and reminded himself once again that this needed to be handled delicately. After he was done here, he was going to kill as many Orcs as possible in order to erase the womanly emotions he was now willing himself to feel. Legolas remained silent. "You know lad, he could still be alive."

Legolas froze. "He is dead, Gimli. You saw the cliff. It is impossible that he survived." Legolas' hand tightened on Aragorn's necklace. He would have to make sure it was returned to Arwen, Aragorn would have wanted her to have it back.

Gimli cleared his throat nervously. "I do not know Master Elf. I have seen that lad do many, many impossible things; I would not give up on him yet."

Legolas turned his face towards Gimli with a scrutinizing gaze. "You do not honestly believe that?"

"I do, I do." He cleared his throat once again. "Let me tell you a story about impossible things, and maybe then you will understand why I still hold hope." Legolas remained silent, which Gimli took for assent. He nodded swiftly and took a deep breath, silently praying he was doing the right thing. Gimli had no trouble with telling a good story. He was a Dwarf, story telling was in their blood. But this particular story was different. It was personal for he actually knew and loved the girl in this tale. It felt like he was betraying a certain trust that was placed in him. This story was not his to tell, and he could only hope his sister would understand, and not hurt him too much when he would tell her what he did.

Gimli took a deep breath before he spoke. "I know a girl who was chosen to be the warrior of her people. She was the protector in a long line of girls that guarded a passage that stood between her people and evil creatures who would bring about the end of their world. Now she, not unlike our friend Aragorn, did not want to have a special destiny. She did not want to be the protector of her people, but she had no choice. She wanted to be a normal girl, grow up, find a husband, become a mother. But because of her destiny, she knew she never would. You see the girls of her line were always chosen young, and more often then not died within the year. There was only one girl chosen at a time. One would die, and the next girl would be called. This girl was fifteen when she was chosen, still a child, really. But she reluctantly took up the mantel of her destiny, and fought for people who could not fight for themselves." Gimli looked up to find Legolas watching him curiously, and smiled faintly. Buffy's story had that effect on people, and Gimli loved listening to it over and over, even after ten years.

"She fought by herself?" Legolas asked softly.

"In the beginning she did. Later, she gained friends, allies. But they were few, and the enemies were many." He took another deep breath, "In the beginning she was told not to tell anyone of her destiny, no one was to know, not even her mother and father. This brought her under unbelievable pressure, for the creatures she fought did not come out into the light. To battle them, she had to fight at night under the cover of darkness. Her mother and father often caught her sneaking into her house in the dead of night, and demanded that she tell them were she had been. She could not. She would often hear her mother and father quarrel about her, and unfortunately, they drifted from each other in the process, until one day, her father left them."

Legolas choked in shock; "He left them? Her father just left the girl and her mother?" He asked incredulously.

Gimli nodded solemnly, "Yes, he did. To this day, the girl still blames herself."

Legolas looked at him with disbelieve etched on his features. "It was not her fault! Despite the fact that she could not tell them, he should not have abandoned his wife and child. She should not blame herself for his mistakes."

"And yet she does." Gimli interjected. "It is very much in her nature to do so. She carries around the weight of her destiny on her shoulders, and I assure you lad, it is not a light weight to bear. She is used to carrying things. This is just one in a line of many things that were not her fault, yet she feels guilty about them," he sighed sadly.

"When her father left, she and her mother moved to another town. She thought she would be able to forget about her destiny. She thought this town would be a new start for her, a chance to start fresh, without having to do battle every night. And die in anonymity for a cause no one would know about. She was wrong. She was once again pulled into the never ending struggle between light and dark, fighting in a war that was raging before her time and would rage still long after she was gone. Although she hated what she was in the beginning, she was slowly starting to accept her inevitable fate. She had lasted for longer then a year by then; not the longest amount of time a girl from her line had ever survived, but not the shortest either. She fought foe after foe, night after night, risking her life in the process, and lived a normal life during the day. That was what made her special, what made her stand apart from the girls before her; she had a life of her own, something worth fighting for. She had friends that discovered her secret and decided to aid her in her battle. She went to feasts, danced and laughed, and held on to life with everything she had-it was what made her such a great protector. She understood that she would die eventually, for such was her fate, it was the way of the warrior. But when word of her death came, it caught her unaware."

Legolas gasped, "Her death? What do you mean, how could word of her death reach her when she was not dead? Was it a mistake of some kind?"

Gimli shook his head solemnly, "No Master Elf, word of her death reached her in the form of a prophecy. It was written hundreds of years before her birth, that she would face her enemy, and that she would die."

Gimli shifted his stance, and leaned back on his axe. "A prophesy? Of her death? That means she's dead now." Legolas sighed sadly. "Prophesies always come true."

"That they do lad, that they do, at least in one form or another," Gimli stated with a small grin. "The girl," he continued softly, "panicked. When she found out she was going to die, she told her friends she was done, she was finished. She told them she would not be going to meet her enemy knowing her fate was to die by his hands. She was sixteen years old, and she didn't want to die."

Legolas sighed, "That is...understandable. She must have been frightened."

"Aye lad, she was. But, something happened that changed her mind. An attack. The girl's friend found the bodies of a few children her age they used to know. The creatures had killed them, and enjoyed it, that much was evident. The girl knew then that she couldn't stay hidden while innocent people were being killed one by one. She knew that her destiny was to be their protector and she could not idly stand by and watch them die, even if it meant she had to sacrifice her own life in order for theirs to be saved. She knew what was meant to be had to come to pass, so she went out to meet her enemy and died."

Legolas watched Gimli with an incredulous expression on his face. "You know, maybe you should have left me be. I am feeling much worse then I was feeling before you started comforting me. You are obviously very bad at this."

Gimli chuckled softly. "Patience lad, it gets better."

He grinned when he saw Legolas' blatant disbelieve, and continued his story.

"Her enemy was called 'The Master'. Years before the girl came to his town the earth shook, and trapped him underneath in a cave or tunnel. He was trapped there for decades without the strength to free himself. After the girl came to his town, he had made many attempts to break free of his prison, but they were all thwarted by her. He knew he had to be patient though, for he had read the prophesy centuries before. He knew she would meet him, he knew she would die, and he knew he would be freed. She went underground to meet him, knowing she would die, but before he killed her, he made sure to tell her that he needed her blood to free himself. He told her that had she never come down to meet him, he would still be trapped underground, and she would still be alive. After that, he threw her unconscious body to the ground, where it fell into a shallow pool of water. The girl drowned."

Legolas frowned, "I still do not understand how things will get better, for they seem to be getting worse." His mind wandered to his friend. Aragorn had fallen of the cliff into the water. Did he drown like the girl did, or did the fall kill him? Legolas was not certain he wanted to know.

"It did get better," Gimli continued. "Because an amazing thing happened. As I told you before, the girl was unlike her predecessors. She had friends, family, a life. It was one of those things that saved her. Her friend followed her down, not wanting her to die. When he came upon her lifeless form, he quickly pulled her from the water, and breathed life back into the girl. He saved her."

Legolas looked at Gimli with surprise. "She lived?" he asked with a pleased note to his voice.

"Aye, she did lad. She lived, and made it back to the surface right in time to kill her enemy." he said with a grin. "Although, he did come back to life in the end," Gimli said with a frown. "But that's a story for another time."

Legolas watched Gimli disbelievingly. "He came back too? Is that a...normal thing? People coming back from the dead I mean."

"No. Well, yes. No, not really, it is difficult to explain. The only living person that came back to life was Buffy." Gimli looked like he was getting confused himself, which made Legolas smile.

"Wait, Buffy? The warrior girl's name was Buffy?"

Gimli grinned, "Yes it is lad, and she better not catch you saying anything about her name for I know from personal experience the pain her fist can bring you. Aye that girl is a menace. She seems pleasant enough at first, but I'm warning you my boy, it is all to lure innocent Dwarves into a false sense of security. I only said one little thing about her name, and suddenly I was hovering above the ground being held by my beard." Gimli rubbed his beard absentmindedly, "and her screeching...I did not know what was worse; my poor beard in the grasp of that maniac, or her insane screeching voice telling me that I better apologize because her mother gave her that name. It turned out her mother was a touchy subject."

Legolas watched Gimli shake his head as if trying to clear it from a memory. "Bit I digress,"

"Wait," Legolas interjected before Gimli could move on to rest of his story, "you have actually met this warrior girl you speak of? You have spoken to her?"

Gimli grinned, "Aye lad, I sure did. And what a first impression she made, she broke my nose."

"She did? Where is she? When was this? Is she still alive?"

Gimli sighed, "It was ten years ago. Seems like it should be longer, for It is strange to think of the time she was not a part of my life. But it has only been ten years ago that I first laid eyes upon her and her sister."

Legolas was curious. The girl sounded like a mighty warrior, and even more so because she had obviously earned the respect and admiration of a Dwarf such as Gimli. If she was the appointed protector of her people, then why was she not fighting Sauron? Was he not a creature of evil, one like the girl was chosen to fight? Perhaps she had fallen in battle, Gimli did not answer his question about her being still alive.

"Does she still live Gimli?"

Gimli nodded, "Aye she does. She is a hard one to kill lad, people have succeeded before, but she always maneges to find her way back, even from death. She has died at least three times, yet she still lives to this day."

"But that is impossible! "Legolas spluttered.

"Nothing is impossible lad, that is what I was trying to make you understand by telling you this story. She has faced enemies like Sauron before, some even managed to kill her, but when she died, she took them with her. They never defeated her, even if they killed her. She sacrificed her life in order to kill them, but they never won, and she always came back. I do not believe Aragorn is dead Legolas. His destiny is to become the King of Gondor, unite all men and fight and defeat Sauron. He cannot be dead, because without him, we will lose this war, and I do not believe, not even for one second, that we will lose. So you see lad, Aragorn has to be alive, he just has to be."

Legolas watched Gimli for a second before he nodded, "Maybe you are right."

"There is no maybe about it lad, I am right."

Legolas sighed and turned to stare into the distance once more, "Tell me, how did she survive. You said she died at least three times. I know what happened the first time, but what happened the second time she died?"

Gimli sighed sadly. "She defeated her foe, but it was too late. He enemy had already set in motion a chain of events that would bring about the end of the world She opened a...gateway that would bring unspeakable horrors into their world, there was only one way to close it."

Legolas turned back towards Gimli, and watched as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, "the blood that was used to open the gateway, would have to stop flowing. The person who's blood was used in the ritual to open the gate way, needed to jump inside it and die."

Legolas turned back to stare into the distance, "It was hers wasn't it? The blood that was used to open the gateway was the girl's."

"No, it was not."

Legolas turned to Gimli in surprise, "It wasn't? Then why-"

"It was her sister's blood." Gimli interjected calmly. "Her sister was the one that was suppose to jump into the gateway. She was the one that was suppose to die, not the girl. But before her sister could jump, the girl stopped her."

Legolas did not know what to say. What would he have done, if he stood in her place? Would he have let his own sister jump to her death? But if she did not, the world would end, everyone would die, including his sister. It would have been an impossible decision to make. He felt pity for the girl and the position she was placed in. "What happened next, Gimli?" he asked softly.

"The girl realized, it was all about blood. She realized that her blood, her sister's blood, was the same. So she told her sister she loved her, and jumped in her stead."

Legolas gaped at Gimli, "she what?" he asked shocked. He was not expecting that. But, when he thought about it, it did make sense. It would have been the decision he would make if he had been in her place. The world would be saved, his sister would live. It would have been a good trade to make for his life.

"So it killed her, the gateway, she did not survive?"

Gimli grinned, "No she did not."

"But she lives now?"

Gimli nodded, grin still etched on his features.

"But how? Where did she go after she died? How did she come back?"

Gimli smiled. "The girl once told me, that the greatest wizard that ever excised once said; 'death is but the next great adventure'."

Legolas turned to Gimli in surprise, "Gandalf said that?"

"No," Gimli said while shaking his head, "Albus Dumbledore did."

"Who in Eru's name is Albus Dumbledore?"

"I have no idea, lad. No. Idea." Gimli answered. He shifted his stance, and lifted his axe from the ground. He gave it a little twirl before he fastened it on his back. "Just think about what I told you Master Elf."

He nodded at Legolas briefly before he turned to walk away. He stopped when he heard Legolas call his name and turned around.

"Do you think I could meet her? After we have won this war, do you think you could introduce me?" Legolas asked softly. He looked Gimli in the eyes, trying to convey his thanks.

"Oh do not worry about that Master Elf, you will meet her soon enough."

Legolas smiled faintly. "Like your sisters?" he asked remembering Gimli telling him and Aragorn about his sisters and how they would meet them soon enough.

Gimli grinned, "exactly!" he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He turned around, and this time Legolas let him go. He had a lot of things to think about, starting with how they were going to win this war. They needed Aragorn to do that, but Legolas knew that he and Gimli would have to do his part until he came back -and Aragorn would come back. Legolas would just have to believe that because Gimli was right, they could not win this war without Aragorn. His mind drifted back to the story Gimli told him. The girl...Buffy...she sounded fascinating. What a hard life she had led. He thought about Gimli's assurance that he would indeed meet her soon and sighed. "I cannot wait." he said before he turned around to follow his friend.

When he walked into the hall and saw the familiar features of his friend's face, he froze. Aragorn. Aragorn was alive, and headed his way. He remained frozen, unable to move out of his friend's way. Aragorn stopped abruptly when he looked up and saw Legolas standing before him. Legolas remained frozen, but his heart warmed when he saw his friend was indeed really here. "You are late." he said reverting to his own language instinctively. Aragorn startled in surprise and watched his friend with a scrutinizing gaze. Legolas frowned while his eyes examined his friend thoroughly. "You look terrible."

Aragorn smiled at his friend and put his hand on his shoulder. Legolas' hand tightened around the necklace he still held. He extended his hand towards Aragorn and opened it. When he saw what Legolas was holding out for him to take Aragorn felt surprised. He thought he lost his necklace, and felt overwhelmed with gratitude. He took it from Legolas an instantly felt better. "Thank you." he said speaking in Legolas' language. Legolas smiled, things were looking up. Aragorn was back, just as Gimli had told him he would be. Things were looking up indeed.


End file.
